State Championship
by umbrella0326
Summary: ** Co-written with IlovesMesomeGlee ** David Karofsky is a senior and the star quarterback, headed for a football scholarship, and his team is expected to win the state championship. But he also has a boyfriend. They resolve to come out after the state championship game. But turmoil, difficult relationships, and the task of coming out weigh heavily on their minds. Don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Summer. Senior Year. He had his own car. He had his own room in the basement of his house. He had an awesome Rottweiler named Julius. He was the star quarterback. His team was predicted to win the state championship. He was headed to the University of Missouri on a football scholarship. He was almost a straight-A student. He was strong, athletic, smart, and good looking. He had a promising future. And, most importantly, he had an incredible, beautiful boyfriend.

But he was also in the closet. He was haunted with fear, anxiety, confusion, and sexual desires. He had other carefully guarded secrets. He had a bad relationship with his father, the head football coach. His mother was long gone. He longed to be open about who he was, but couldn't…yet. He so wanted to be loved by his father. He wanted to hold hands and kiss his boyfriend in the halls of McKinley High School. And, he wanted to be loved by all.

Yes, David Karofsky was quite the conundrum. He had been dating his boyfriend, Matt Saranity, for just over three months. Matt was quite a guy in Dave's opinion. He was 5'9" tall and about 170 pounds. He was supportive, patient, talented, and handsome. Lean build with sandy blonde hair and smooth, toned legs that made Dave drool. Yes, Dave was very much in love with Matt. And Matt, well, he was so caught off guard by Dave's feelings for him that he couldn't help but fall in love too.

The pair were in Dave's basement bedroom in early August. Dave had just got home from football practice. Dave's Dad, Paul, was still at McKinley High School, finishing up his coaching duties. So, the boys were alone. They preferred that. What teenage couple doesn't? Paul tolerated Matt, but would view him suspiciously sometimes, and not say anything about his reservations. It made Dave uncomfortable and angry. But all Matt had to do was kiss and hold Dave for a little while and Dave was good.

Matt was lounging on Dave's bed, propped up on his right elbow, looking at his Facebook page on Dave's computer. Dave, who had just got back from McKinley, was finishing up unpacking his football gear bag, putting smelly, dirty clothes in the washer and tidying up his room.

When Dave finished, he eyed Matt and strolled towards his boyfriend, but stopped at the foot of the bed. Matt didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Suddenly, Matt felt something moist near his ankle. Dave had bent down, and was tonguing his way from Matt's ankle, up along his shin, and towards his knee. Matt couldn't help a quick shiver and a little giggle.

"David Karofsky," Matt began, eyes still on the screen, "you should stop that."

"Why?" Dave slyly responded, tongue now just beyond the knee and pressing harder on Matt's firm, slim thigh. Matt shivered again.

"Because…"

Dave evilly chuckled and smiled as his tongue made contact with Matt's khaki shorts.

"Hmmmmm?" Dave purred, tongue now biting and pulling on Matt's belt. Dave knew that they weren't ready for sex, but he loved making Matt quiver. Who doesn't love that response out of a lover?

"David!" Matt protested.

"What? I'm not doing anything…." Dave responded, his teeth now tugging and pulling on Matt's shirt, near his belly button.

Matt giggled, as Dave got a mouthful of Matt's shirt, twisting and turning.

Suddenly, Matt was furious.

"What the hell?!" Matt screamed. Dave was instantly alarmed and sat up. Dave's enormous Rottweiler, Julius, sat up a little straighter, while still positioned on his dog bed in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, concerned.

Matt sat up, swinging his legs to the floor. Dave repositioned himself and sat beside him.

"Those fucking bastards!" Matt screamed.

"What?! What's wrong, Matt?" Dave asked, now really afraid.

"Look at my Facebook page, under the comments!"

Dave turned the monitor and read. He felt instantly sickened. Several classmates had decided to be cruel. Dave scanned through at least seven comments from two hateful students. If he refreshed the screen, Dave was sure there'd be more. The comments called Matt a "faggot" and a "pillow biter" and other hateful names.

Matt wasn't out at school, but had a slightly feminine way about him. He loved art, music, and glee club. Matt wanted to be an artist and didn't hide it. He was shaking with anger.

"How can people be this fucking cruel?!" Matt screamed. Dave took the laptop from him as Matt got up. As Dave continued to read, Matt started pacing, a huge anger fit about to explode.

"What the hell? I didn't do a goddamn thing! Oh my God! What if my parents read this?! They can't read this?! They can't know anything about this yet!"

Dave had to try to calm him down.

"Matt, stop." Dave said quietly.

But Matt couldn't.

"Why are people so cruel? I wanna get my hands on them and strangle them, while calling them a 'faggot'! How can they be so fucking hurtful!? And you know them, Dave! They're on that precious football team of yours! They're just a bunch of homophobic assholes who _wouldn't know how to be nice to their own goddamn grandparents!_"

Dave was now standing and losing the battle to keep Matt calm. Julius watched the boys from his guard-like position.

"Matt, _stop!_" Dave cried.

"I wanna go over to their fucking house with a sledgehammer and fuck them up! I wanna bash their skulls until _I scream the word 'faggot' in their faces!_" Matt screeched. Matt was clearly losing control.

"Matt, please stop!" Dave pleaded loudly.

"_I WANNA RIP THEIR GODDAMN HEADS OFF AND SKULL-"_

Suddenly, Dave rushed Matt, tackled him, and toppled on top of Matt on the bed, holding him down. Matt, crushed under Dave's massive 6'5", 245 pound body, struggled vainly to get away. But Matt couldn't go anywhere. Dave was easily holding him down.

"Get off me, you…grizzly bear!" Matt screamed.

Dave said nothing, holding Matt down. Matt didn't seem to get the message and was still struggling. Dave was so distressed by this that he was near tears. But, unbeknownst to him, Matt now was struggling to breathe.

"Get..off me….grizz…ly!" Matt choked out. Breathing was now becoming a serious problem, but Dave remained in position.

Finally, Matt stopped struggling.

"Dave…I …can't breathe." Matt whispered.

Dave quickly slid over to the side of the bed, his head near the pillow. Matt immediately started coughing, desperately trying to get air in his lungs amidst a cloud of tears. Matt slid to the center of the bed, pulling his legs off the floor and lying on the bed on his side, facing away from Dave.

Dave slid closer to the struggling boy, so saddened and guilt-ridden. Matt continued to cough and cry and cough and cry. Julius observed, fixated on both of them.

Matt's coughing gradually became panting as Matt was slowly coming back to his old self. He was staring at the wall on the far side of the bed, crying, still struggling for air, and working at calming down, when he saw Dave's arm come around him, resting about a foot away from Matt's body.

Still panting, Matt shakily pulled Dave's arm as close to him as possible, without disturbing his efforts for air.

Slowly, his panting began to subside. Dave watched, worried.

"I've," Matt began between breaths, "never …been so…angry….." He tried to take a full breath and failed.

"I'm…sorry Dave." Matt finally said.

"I'm sorry I tackled you," Dave said sadly, boyishly, "I just didn't know what else to do."

Finally, Matt's breathing had come under control. The boys spooned in bed for a few moments before Matt could finally speak up.

"Yeah, I don't think I've _ever_ been that angry." Matt softly said.

"I would agree." Dave replied.

The boys said nothing for a few moments, silently reflecting on the homophobic hate. They both knew Matt would have to shut down his Facebook page. And they _hated_ that.

Dave slightly tightened his grip on Matt. He didn't want to restrict Matt's airflow or anything, but he was genuinely concerned. Social media could be a cruel thing and he didn't want Matt to be in more pain than he already was. The boys lied like this for a few more minutes, recuperating from anger, guilt, and the need for air. Homophobia can really be damaging.

Matt decided to change the subject to something much more important.

"I'm thinking about coming out to Mom and Dad." Matt declared.

Dave propped himself on his elbow and gently pulled Matt towards him, placing Matt on his back.

"Really?" Dave asked cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about doing it tonight at dinner." Matt replied.

Dave smiled. He was proud when any gay man would declare himself when necessary. And, of course, a little jealous. But suddenly, he frowned.

"Does that mean….?" Dave started.

"Well, with your permission, yeah."

Dave's eyebrows shot up instantly.

"Don't worry, Dave. If I ask them not to tell anyone, they won't. If I tell them that we're boyfriends and ask them to keep it secret, they will. I trust them." Matt firmly stated.

Dave's eyebrows relaxed. He had come to learn to trust Matt's instincts.

"I actually don't mind. I just hope they accept…us." Dave said.

Matt knew where he was going with this.

"If we were a heterosexual couple, their concern wouldn't be any different." Matt said. Matt raised a hand, tracing along Dave's temple. Dave briefly closed his eyes at the loving touch and opened them, looking at Matt's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know. A jock dating an artist. A popular kid dating an unpopular kid. But, we're gay, Matt. And closeted at school. It's not quite the same thing as a heterosexual couple." Dave casually said.

"Maybe," Matt replied, "but they still might see it that way, just the same. You're a jock…and I'm not."

Dave cocked his head to the left, studying Matt's very short, blonde hair. The hand he propped himself with moved over to tease and tug a strand of Matt's hair. After a few gentle, playful tugs, he gently rolled his enormous frame on top of Matt, making sure to prop himself up on his elbows a little. He didn't want to take air out of his boyfriend again.

"Well, if you're sure…." Dave whispered, as he lowered his head and kissed along Matt's collarbone. Matt's hands found their way around Dave's back, loving how muscular, beefy, and defined Dave's body really was. Dave's tongue had found its way towards Matt's throat and soon, his lips had made contact, growling slightly. But Matt was immediately alarmed.

"Dave," Matt said with a little laugh, "I don't think coming out to my parents with a hickey on my neck is the right approach, do you?"

Dave froze, and then groaned.

"Damn…" Dave whispered. "I just can't keep my mouth away from your neck."

"Well, you're gonna have to. Get off me, grizzly." Matt said with a smile.

But Dave didn't move an inch. "Grizzly?" Dave inquired.

"Well, yeah. You remind me of a grizzly bear." Matt causally replied.

Dave cocked his head to the right a little.

"Why? Because of my size?" Dave asked, feigning offense.

"Well," Matt teasingly responded, "not exactly. I mean, you _are_ big, beefy, strong, handsome, and you can be intimidating….."

Dave smiled at the compliments, but hesitated when Matt stopped.

"And, well, you're also very protective…and…..sweet." Matt sheepishly said, especially at the end of his statement.

Dave smiled at his boyfriend, loving the term.

"Grizzly." Dave said thoughtfully. "I like it."

The boys smiled. Dave loved Matt's beautiful blue eyes. He was fixated on them. Who wouldn't be?

"Let me know how it goes tonight." Dave said. He was Matt's boyfriend after all and the number one job of a boyfriend is to be protective. That was par for the course.

Matt stroked the side of Dave's face, reaching up and lightly kissing Dave's lips. As he pulled away, he kept his lips just to the side of Dave's thin lips, his breath ghosting along Dave's cheek.

"OK grizzly."

.


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled with this chapter. Reviews are really appreciated.

* * *

The days were being counted down.

Two and a half weeks passed since Matt blew up over Facebook. Of course, Matt's Facebook page had been removed, much to Dave's and Matt's chagrin. Neither boy wanted it to happen, but they had no choice. Homophobia was, after all, homophobia.

Matt's parents turned out knowing they had a gay son well before Matt even knew. This is often the case, isn't it? Every gay person thinks they're fooling the world, only to have that come crashing down around them. Matt's parents welcomed their new gay son into their world and wanted to meet Dave. However, they told Matt they weren't ready for Dave to come to dinner. Matt didn't understand the difference, but was grateful nonetheless. Dave was ecstatic for him. And, for them.

But now, Dave stood in the locker room after the second of a two-a-day football practice. School was starting the following Monday and the football team was in a state of disarray – some were in pain, others were in towels after a shower, and still others were laughing, being ornery teenage boys.

But Dave had a pensive look on his face. Azimio couldn't help but notice.

"Sup." Azimio said, sitting beside Dave. Azimio was finishing tying on his shoes. Dave was already dressed.

"Sup." Dave mechanically replied.

Silence.

Neither boy said anything. Dave's head was slightly bowed towards the open door of his red locker. Azimio blinked a few times and suddenly snapped his fingers in Dave's direction. Dave jumped and glared at Azimio. Azimio simply smiled.

"Sweatin' school?" Azimio casually asked.

"Not really." Dave simply answered.

More silence.

Azimio and Dave had been friends since middle school. Azimio could read him pretty well by this point and knew something was troubling his best friend. Or, he _thought_ he could read him.

"What's up, Dave?" Azimio asked, concerned.

Dave didn't answer nor did he look at him. Dave's thoughts were on many things in that second or two before he answered – Matt, his Dad, upcoming school, faking dates with girls and Matt knowing, Azimio, and finally, just Matt.

"Nothin'."

"Bullshit, nothin'."

"I gotta go, Az."

And with that, Dave left, Azimio looking after him, shaking his head a little, brows furrowed.

.

"Dad?"

Paul Karofsky looked up from his desk in his office. The office was a typical coach's office – three-ring binders all over the place, a computer monitor on the desk, a trophy or two mounted prominently. Institutional windows with standard horizontal white blinds adorned the walls. The office was white, which was the other school's color. That was convenient.

"Yeah?" Paul answered, returning to his office work.

"You comin' home late?" Dave hesitantly asked.

"Why? You got a date?" Paul answered, without looking up.

Dave thought for half a second. This was tempting. Dave, in fact, _did_ have a date with Matt that night. Matt was going to come over and they were going to a small, intimate restaurant in nearby Findlay. Of course, teenagers being teenagers, they wouldn't _only_ be eating.

"N-no," Dave began, "I just want to know if I should start dinner or not."

"Do what you want." Paul curtly answered.

Dave frowned and left.

.

"Dave, you can't expect this to be your fault." Matt said. He and Dave were at a nice restaurant in Findlay. The boys were eating a seafood and pasta dish. It was still early on a Wednesday evening and not very may patrons were there.

"Well, I just can't help that when my parents divorced, Dad stopped talking to me. And hanging out with me. And talking with me. And…."

Matt started to reach for Dave's hand, hesitated, and placed it on Dave's thigh instead, under the tablecloth.

"No. Absolutely not." Matt gently began. "Whatever is going on with your Dad, it has nothing to do with you. Your parents made choices. _You did not._"

"Easier said than believed, Matt." Dave replied sadly.

Matt sighed. There was no getting through to Dave when he was like this. When a teenager thinks something is his fault, it generally is. However, in this situation, this wasn't the case. Good luck getting David Karofsky to believe that.

Dave looked at Matt sympathetically.

"Look," Dave said, "I know you're trying to cheer me up-"

"No, I'm not." Matt said resolutely, "I'm trying to get you to see reason. Isn't that what that big, mathematicy brain of yours is supposed to do?" Matt finished a little teasingly.

Dave couldn't help but give a little eye roll, along with a half-smile.

The boys resumed eating their pasta dishes. Occasionally, Matt would look around the room a little, eying a wall hanging or chandelier, only to return looking back at Dave and realize that Dave was gazing at him, with a little smile on his face. Embarrassed, Matt would look down at his plate and resume eating. Then, the boys' roles would reverse – Dave would be looking around and, then he'd feel a slight bump to his knee. He'd look at Matt, only to see a devilish look in Matt's eyes.

Matt's blue eyes would then travel along Dave's throat, meaty pecs and thick arms, and then back to Dave's hazel eyes.

Dave, of course, had to follow suit. His eyes would hungrily roam over Matt's thin jaw line, along his slim throat, resting on his narrow but strong shoulders, and quite suddenly back to Matt.

The boys did this playful flirting until it became too much.

They left soon after that. They didn't go home right away.

.

Dave re-entered his house about fifteen minutes before curfew. Paul was sitting in a rocker, watching TV. Upon seeing Dave enter the house, Paul's cold, brown eyes eyed Dave carefully.

Dave noticed his Dad, said a few pleasantries, and made a dash through the living room towards the staircase up to his bedroom. Just as he hit the staircase, he heard his father call out.

"If you get a girl pregnant, you're paying for the abortion."

_Oh, if you only knew, Dad._

.

First day of school. Dave and Matt pulled into the student parking lot separately. They had a routine down – they would text throughout the day, maybe steal occasional glances each other's way, and hang out after school when they could. Weekends were theirs, unless otherwise noted. Finding time in autumn would be difficult – Matt had glee after school and Dave often had football practice.

Neither boy was ready to come out to the school. Especially Dave. Both boys had a lot to lose by coming out, but Dave's case could be pleaded more.

So, both boys were near each other, casually walking towards the school entrance. Of course, they noticed one another. They texted each other as soon as they arrived. They were walking about twenty feet apart from each other, very slowly coming closer and closer. Dave was really concerned that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off Matt's long, long body.

Of course, Matt knew what Dave was thinking. He toyed with Dave, walking a little faster, with just a little bit of a wiggle in his walk. Matt could've sworn he heard a strangled snarl from behind him, but he wasn't sure.

Homeroom. First period. Second period. Finally, third period. Third period world history was their only subject together. Dave arrived before Matt did, sitting with the other jocks. Soon, Matt appeared, crossed the room, and sat near the window.

One of the jocks sneered a little at Matt, which led to giggles from every jock except Dave. Dave just frowned, looking away. He knew Matt didn't deserve this treatment. A quiet, yet contained fury erupted in Dave's head.

But Matt took it better than Dave would've thought. The whole Facebook debacle just let the school know that Matt _might_ be gay. Dave would be safe from that accusation.

"Hey homo!" one of the jocks announced, towards Matt.

Matt ignored him.

"Homo!" But this time, it was Azimio that stood up.

Finally, Matt casually turned his head towards Azimio. Azimio fired a huge wet paper wad, smacking Matt in the shoulder.

Azimio nearly fell back into his seat with laughter, chorused by the other jocks. Dave just frowned even more.

But Matt simply flicked off the wet notebook paper from his shoulder and winked at Azimio, which led to even more raucous laughter. The teacher decided to make an appearance right then. Students, who were watching what happened, just stared at Matt. Matt had pretty much outed himself.

Dave looked further away.

.

When world history class ended, Dave was surprised to get a text from Matt. The text simply read, "U OK?" Astonished, Dave replied, "Yea. U?" Matt took a while to answer, which worried Dave. Of course, Dave still wasn't looking at Matt even as most students had already left the room. His cell phone buzzed and he opened it up to read a new text.

"Look at me"

Dave finished reading that text and looked over at Matt. Matt was standing up, satchel over his right shoulder. The sunlight was behind Matt, which made his blonde hair shine even more. His blue eyes sparkled, and his wide smile gradually faded.

"That which doesn't kill us….." Matt said quietly, with a half smile.

Dave just looked at him. Dave was torn. He wanted to run up to Matt and shield him from the world. He also wanted to tear his eyes away and run the hell out of the room.

His hesitancy must've shown because Matt simply shrugged and walked out of the classroom without a second glance at Dave.

Shamefully, Dave looked at his most recent text from Matt – "look at me." He gently rubbed his index finger over the words, as if they could caress back. Dave had to fight back a tear of frustration and sadness.

If there was ever a time to talk to Matt, this was it. But he couldn't.

So, Dave sighed, got up, and left for fourth period.

.

At the end of the school day, Matt strolled into the choir room for glee rehearsal. Some students were returning from last year, but a few new faces appeared. One student he didn't recognize at all. But something about this new kid tantalized Matt.

This kid had a sense of style – he wore cute little sunglasses, dipped below his eyes to show bright blue eyes. He had dark blonde hair and a dashing smile. He had the same build as Matt and something about this kid told Matt that he would immediately like him. He dressed meticulously too, something which was very rare for McKinley High School.

That was, until, they made eye contact. Something passed between them – a little…hostility? Jealousy? Whatever it was, it made Matt feel uncomfortable. The new kid smirked.

Matt took his seat in the usual front row. He noticed this new, cute kid take a seat on the other side of the room. Matt couldn't help but feel stares. But when he turned, only the new kid was looking at him, abruptly smiling.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Shuester enthusiastically began, "A new year means a new year to defend our Regional trophy. But, that all starts with Sectionals in a few months."

Around the choir room, a few cheers went up along with a few groans. Whenever Mr. Shuester made statements like this, that meant rehearsal after rehearsal after rehearsal. Normally, Matt didn't mind, but when he got a routine down, which usually happened pretty quickly, he had to go on autopilot mode during rehearsals.

"I see a few new faces here." Mr. Shuester announced, "You have to audition for glee club here at McKinley. Which one of you would like to go first?"

"I will." The cute new kid said. Matt made a quick mental note of his voice and body language. Cocky, confident, and very cute. Something churned in Matt's stomach.

"Alright." Mr. Shuester began, "what's your name?"

"Sebastian Smythe. I just transferred here from…New York." Sebastian replied. Some of the club mouthed sounds of being impressed, but Matt narrowed his eyes. This Sebastian was up to something and Matt didn't like it.

"OK, Sebastian, do you have a song prepared?" Mr. Shuester politely asked.

"I always do." Sebastian replied smugly. Matt quietly scoffed.

"Well, then, let's hear it."

And with that, Mr. Shuester turned towards the piano and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'll be singing _Cold _by Evans Blue."

Matt nodded at the song choice, impressed. Sebastian turned around and walked a few steps towards the whiteboard. Then, suddenly, he turned around towards the club.

"A Capella." Sebastian added, too smugly.

Matt rolled his eyes.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Julius was in the backyard. A few scents had invaded the Rottweiler's nostrils and he was engrossed in them. He loved the autumn scents of rodents, leaves, and grass. He had completed his biological needs and was now enjoying Dave's backyard. He would occasionally look at who and what he was protecting and then get back to business. And then, a different scent filled the air.

Julius lifted his head, looking towards Dave. Dave, who had a curious expression on his face, looked at Julius. Suddenly, Julius, a broad smile on his face, began lumbering towards Dave.

Dave smiled, loving it when Julius would come running to him. But just as Julius was approaching Dave, Julius wasn't slowing down. He ran right past Dave, much to Dave's chagrin.

Dave followed Julius as he ran past him into the waiting arms of Matt.

Dave, surprised, turned around to find Matt, nearly bowled over by all 120 pounds of Rottweiler suddenly in his arms.

Dave smiled.

.

Dave and Matt were back in Dave's basement. Julius was being petted by Matt, who was sitting on the edge of Dave's bed. Dave smiled at this. He loved that Matt and Julius loved each other, but was a little jealous too. After all, Julius was Dave's dog, but he seemed to love Matt with just as much gusto as Dave did.

Matt, seeing Dave's jealousy, decided to have a little fun.

"Awwww, Julius, I love you soooo much!" Matt cooed, rubbing Julius' ears, making kissy faces. Julius' tail, or rather, his stub, wagged so much his entire hindquarters were wobbling left and right at high speed.

Dave had had enough.

"Alright, Julius." Dave said with a smile, "Go lie down now. It's my turn to get my ears rubbed."

Matt laughed. The two off them ordered Julius to go to his dog bed. Reluctantly, Julius waddled over to his bed and flopped down with a little 'harrumph' from his mouth.

Then, Dave very slowly turned his head to look at Matt, a severe predatory look in his eye and a little, evil smile on his face.

Matt feigned fear, with just a hint of a smile on his face.

Dave, in predatory stance, began stalking towards his boyfriend. His approach was one of a tiger. Matt now appeared afraid.

Dave stalked towards Matt and with a little growl from his throat, grabbed Matt's shoulders and lifted him up and on the bed.

"David!" Matt squealed, with laughter.

"_Mine._" Dave growled.

Matt then was placed in the middle of the bed, with Dave owning him, now lying on top of him. Dave gazed into the blue eyes that had taken his heart.

Without even softening his features, Dave lunged at Matt's throat, kissing, biting, licking, and kissing again.

"Grizzly!" Matt protested, but only half-heartedly.

Dave growled.

"You don't talk now." Dave fiercely ordered.

Dave didn't skip a beat, biting and licking Matt's small, vulnerable throat. Dave loved how Matt's skin sounded as he let it go from his lips, with that little 'smack' sound.

Matt's breathing became haphazard, his hands desperately grasping Dave's shoulders. His fingers dug into the strong shoulders, trying to keep himself together… and failing. His shaking hands began to explore Dave's strong shoulders. Dave continued to work, suck, pull, bite, and tug on his throat. Neither boy could ignore their erections at this point.

Matt was seeing spots, his breathing becoming more and more difficult.

Dave just growled deeper along Matt's throat.

"Dave, please…" Matt pleaded. But Dave didn't hear him.

"Dave, please!" Matt pleadingly repeated.

Dave stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, panting a little.

"I just…I couldn't…." Matt struggled.

Dave pushed himself up a little, watching his boyfriend struggling with the intense passion in the room. Dave's eyes drifted towards Matt's throat and smirked.

"Oh no you didn't." Matt said.

Dave just smugly smiled.

"Uh huh." Dave said with a proud smile. "Told you you were mine."

Matt groaned. "How bad is it?"

Dave glanced at his handiwork and just smiled back at him proudly, placing a short, sweet kiss on Matt, who was still trying to regain his composure.

Dave didn't even bother to answer, letting his smile do that job.

"David Karofsky. Do you know how hard it is to hide hickeys when the weather isn't cold?!"

"Uh huh."

.

After the hot and heavy makeout session, the boys ascended the stairs from Dave's basement bedroom to the first floor. Dave opened the door which opened into the white and big kitchen.

"Sit down, Matt." Dave gently ordered. "Want a Coke?"

"Sure." Matt replied. Matt sat down at the kitchen table, looking out the window. Dave's backyard had a few apple trees and bushes, but was a nice, lush, small yard. The wood fencing around the backyard was rough and needed some work, but it still held, which also served to keep Julius from running off.

Dave returned with two glasses filled with Coke. He sat down beside his boyfriend. As he placed a glass in front of Matt, he placed his hand on Matt's thigh, languidly stroking it. Matt took the glass and smiled at his boyfriend. Dave smiled back.

"Cheers." Dave announced. The boys clinked glasses and sipped their drinks, eyes never leaving each other.

It was a nice autumn Saturday afternoon. They were spending nearly every Saturday together now. Their congenial company was warm and inviting. They sometimes studied together, roamed the internet, played with Julius, had lunch, or just let hormones take over. Neither boy wanted to let their desires go towards making love yet, but knew that was just around the corner. They didn't talk about it much, opting for nature to take its course, so to speak.

The serene moment was interrupted by footsteps descending the staircase. Dave quickly removed his hand from Matt's thigh and scooted a little away from Matt. The boys frowned.

Paul stopped walking when he saw that Matt was there with Dave. Dave looked at his Dad, while Matt's back was to him. Matt could feel the penetrating stare from Dave's Dad and didn't like it. He promptly turned around.

"Hi Mr. Karofsky." Matt said with a friendly tone. Perhaps, it was a little _too_ enthusiastic.

"Hello." Paul said, not too friendly. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Matt's smiling voice never left. "Yeah, Dave invited me over to hang out, do some homework…you know."

Paul peered at Matt. Dave hated it when he did that.

"Yeah, OK." Paul said, and then his gaze shifted towards his son. "Dave, a word… in private."

Dave was immediately angry with his Dad and didn't hide it.

"Matt, I'll be just a minute." Matt nodded, looking at his Coke glass, his thoughts a million miles away.

Paul waited until Dave stood up. When he did, Paul turned completely around and marched through the dining room, through the living room, and out onto the front porch, completely out of earshot of the kitchen. Dave reluctantly followed.

The front porch was small, so the two men were fairly close to one another. It was perfect if one wanted to have a quiet conversation. Or even a loud one. Dave had a bad feeling about this.

"Dave, I don't like that kid." Paul said flatly.

"Why?" David whined. "He's been coming over here for months and you're just now telling me this?!"

"There's something about that kid I don't like…"

Dave fumed but didn't say anything. He was waiting for his Dad to say something, anything, and when he didn't, he finally took the initiative.

"Matt's a great guy and a good friend. There's nothing wrong with having a good friend, is there?"

Paul eyed Dave closely before answering.

"What about Azimio?"

"What _about_ Azimio?" Dave countered.

"Haven't seen him around lately."

"So?"

"You _could_ hang around him more."

Dave leaned in a little closer to his father, desperately trying to hold his anger at bay.

"I _hang_ around Azimio at practice almost every day, and I _hang_ around him at school. I don't even see Matt that much."

Paul smirked, looking even closer at his son.

"You know, you hang around with a lot of guys."

Dave blinked, inwardly panicking. Dave was so not ready to reveal his sexuality to his father yet, but he knew his Dad was hinting at that.

"So? What's your point?"

Paul waited for only a half a second before his smirk turned into a condescending smile.

"Nothing."

Dave watched his Dad, waiting for more hate to come out of his mouth.

"So what if Matt isn't a football player or a jock! I don't care. He's a better friend than any I've come across in _years_. I thought you'd be happy."

Paul laughed.

"Are you sure he's a guy?" Paul sneered.

Dave finally lost it.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Matt's a better friend than Azimio will ever hope to be! Hell, he's a better _man_!" Dave roared. But Dave was on a roll and couldn't be stopped.

"What do you want, Dad? That I'll hang out with the jocks, bang a cheerleader or two?! _Will that shut you up?!"_

Paul got right in Dave's face.

"You watch yourself, boy." Paul began with a quiet rage. "You don't raise your voice to me like that ever."

Dave took a breath in, held it, and shakily let it out.

"M-sorry." Dave said, and looked away.

Paul watched his son compose himself. A few seconds went by before Paul reached for the door to enter the house.

"Just don't let that queer get to you, if you know what I mean." And with that, Paul left.

Stunned, Dave couldn't say anything. His Dad knew Matt was gay. Many people did now, thanks to Facebook and Matt's proud display against Azimio in class. Dave turned, facing the driveway, trying his best to compose his thoughts.

_Is there something wrong with having a gay friend?_, Dave thought. He knew this would come up someday, but he didn't anticipate coming up so soon. He was a jock. He was the star quarterback. And a gay, artistic, singing _(incredible, good-looking, loving, passionate, supportive)_ boy was rivaling Azimio as his closest friend. At least, that's how the world saw it.

The truth confused Dave. He just couldn't rationalize it.

Dave heard the door open.

"Dad, enough!"

"It's me." Dave whirled around to see Matt looking at him with hesitancy and concern in his voice.

Oh God, Dave wanted to just run into his arms and let Matt hold him. He didn't know what to do!

Instead, Dave looked at Matt with as much love in his eyes as he could.

"You Dad is in the backyard playing with Julius, I think."

"That's good." Dave quietly said. "But Dad _is_ in the backyard?"

"Yeah."

And that was all it took. Dave rushed to Matt and held him tight. Matt quickly returned the hug. Tears were threatening to fall from Dave's face as two boys tried to face the harsh truth. Matt held Dave tightly, knowing how torn and sad his boyfriend truly was. A secret romance. A _gay _secret romance. A jock was desperately trying to hold onto an artist. Social status should never be in the way of love…should it?

.

Sunday was D-day to Dave. This was the day he was going to meet his boyfriend's parents. Dave gathered a nice pair of khaki pants, some nice brown dress shoes, and a cotton, long-sleeved shirt. He quickly dressed, yelled goodbye to his Dad, not even bothering to tell him where he was going, and fled his house.

As he was driving over to Matt's house, he illegally texted Matt that he was on his way. Matt immediately texted back that he shouldn't be texting and driving, but was excited to see him. Matt then sent a second text, stating that Dave should calm down. He _did_ know his boyfriend was nervous, after all.

Dave arrived at Matt's house in record time. Dave rarely went to Matt's house for obvious reasons, but now that the cat was out of the bag about their relationship, he figured he'd be at Matt's house more often. Especially since Dave's Dad knew Matt's sexuality and Dave could lie about where he would be, whenever he wanted to visit his boyfriend.

Dave sat in his car, collecting his thoughts for at least a minute before his phone buzzed again. The text said, "Well, come in already!" Dave looked up to see Matt, smiling that radiant, golden smile of his from the garage. Dave couldn't help but feel waves of relief.

He emerged from the car.

"You look nice." Matt said.

"Thanks." Dave said numbly, eying his clothes.

"Hey. Grizzly."

Dave finally looked up to see Matt's gorgeous blue eyes staring at him with so much warmth that Dave wanted to kiss him right there.

"You'll be fine. My parents will like you. Don't worry." Matt said.

Dave haphazardly sighed, his nerves rattling him again.

Matt grabbed his arm and walked towards the house. Matt couldn't help but notice that he had to ever so slightly drag Dave along.

When they finally entered the little house, Dave was greeted by Matt's parents. They couldn't help but notice Dave's size and didn't hid their surprise. It's not often that a boy as large as Dave enters their house.

A small woman with dark blonde hair approached Dave with a warm smile on her face. In tow was a small, dark haired man with an equally warm smile on his face.

"Hello Dave. I'm Eileen Saranity. And this is Matt Sr."

Dave smiled. His nerves were calming already.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello sir, ma'am" Dave said upon entering the Saranity household. "It's very nice to meet you."

Eileen and Matt Sr. escorted the boys into the dining room for dinner. It was almost funny to Dave how much taller he was than every single person in the room. The second tallest person was Matt's Mom, who couldn't have been taller than 5'8". Dave's 6'5" frame was slumped a little as he sat down across from Matt, with Matt's Mom to his right, his Dad seated at the head of the table.

Dave took quick review of his surroundings like he always did. It was a standard dining room, elongated oak dining table with nice chairs. His Mom was serving lasagna with a side salad. Dave didn't have a say in the menu, nor did he care. Who doesn't love lasagna?

As everyone got situated, Dave couldn't help a nervous glance towards Matt. Matt, in turn, smiled warmly, winking a little. Dave smiled and looked down at his empty plate.

"Dave," Eileen began, "I hope you enjoy lasagna." She grabbed a spatula and began to cut the platter into squares.

"Oh, I do, thanks." Dave earnestly said. "It's one of my favorites. I don't get to eat lasagna often."

"Oh?" Eileen asked, nearly finished with cutting the steaming food, "and why's that?"

Dave shot a quick glance around the table to see if he had everyone's attention. And, of course he did.

"Well," Dave replied, fiddling a little with the white sleeves of his shirt, "my Dad and I often eat pizza or other frozen foods. We just pop…whatever is handy in the oven and heat it up."

Dave looked up at her sheepishly.

"Oh, that's not very healthy." Eileen replied, "But I understand it's just you and your Dad?"

Dave hesitated before nodding. He didn't really want to talk about the whereabouts of his mother. Matt shot Dave a curious expression. It occurred to Dave that even Matt didn't know where his mother was.

"Matt tells us you're on the football team." Matt Sr. stated, shifting conversation away from the possibly sensitive topic of Dave's mother. And this was something Dave was grateful for. Dave situated himself so he was facing Matt's father.

_Dear God, let this evening go smoothly._

"Yes, sir. I've been playing football since middle school. I really enjoy it." Dave said. Matt smiled.

"Yeah," Matt said, "Dave is one of the best players on the team."

Dave shot a look at Matt, but Matt had his tongue in his cheek, with a little smirk on his face. Dave narrowed his eyes at Matt as if to say, _I'll get you for that._

"Have you ever been injured?" Matt Sr. asked. Matt suddenly looked at his Dad with a quiet fury. Dave got a handle on the situation pretty quickly.

"Once, when I was a freshman, I had a minor ankle sprain. I was pulled off the team, treated for it, and returned when my Dad said I was ready. My Dad is the head coach."

However, Matt Sr. was not impressed with his Dad being the head coach.

"I'm glad our Matt didn't get into sports. Too risky for injuries." Matt Sr. coolly said.

Dave gave a quick glance to Matt Jr., just as an enormous piece of lasagna was placed on his plate.

"Oh, ma'am, that's awfully huge." Dave said about the lasagna, his head turning left and then right, to review the food.

"Oh, I would think this is a normal size for you, Dave!" Eileen said with a smile.

Matt closed his eyes.

.

Near the end of the dinner, Dave politely ate the entire lasagna placed on his place, a large portion of salad, and politely refused both seconds and dessert. Matt couldn't stop glaring at his parents and Dave hid a smirk. Eileen had a pecan pie for dessert and Dave was grateful to decline an offer since he didn't like pecan pie. He politely sat and engaged in some conversation while Matt's parents are dessert.

"I'm actually not that bad in football." Dave proudly said, "In fact I have a football scholarship to play at-"

"Dave! You have lots of offers, don't you?" Matt loudly interrupted. He was staring wide-eyed at Dave, hoping he'd get the message. Dave stared at him for a second before answering the question.

"Yes, I do…." Dave replied, a little subdued.

"I'm very proud of Dave." Matt said, "He's basically a straight-A student, great at football, and he even helps me with my math homework."

Dave smiled. He knew something was up with Matt, but played along anyway. Eileen and Matt Sr. smiled at Dave.

"Why, thank you Dave!" Matt Sr. said, "I wondered why Matt's math grade went up all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Dave replied, a little shyly.

Dave reached for his sleeve again, nervously fiddling with it in hopes of distracting conversation to Matt instead of the polite inquisition he was facing. He knew it was coming, of course, but still didn't' like it. Meeting the boyfriend's parents is nerve-wracking!

Everybody had finished their pecan pie and Matt's parents began cleaning up. Dave stood to offer to help, but banged his head on the dangling lamp over the table. Horrified, he sat right back down, his right hand automatically going to the area of impact – his head.

Dave was embarrassed. Matt's parents made sure Dave was OK, which he was. Matt smirked.

Dave caught Matt's little smile and gave him a half –hearted evil eye.

"Mom? Can Dave and I go to my room now?" Matt said sweetly.

Now, it was Dave's time to smirk.

Eileen and Matt Sr. were at the sink, washing dishes and placing dishes in the dishwasher.

"Of course." Eileen replied. "Door stays open, you two."

Both boys turned away from them, faces varying shades of red.

"Mom!" Matt whined.

Eileen just smiled.

"Go on, you two." Eileen said with a little laugh.

This time, Dave scooted back and stood up. Immediately, he slouched a little. He couldn't stand being at least eight inches taller and significantly bigger than everyone in the room. This didn't happen very often. This was Dave's first time meeting _anyone's_ parents in this capacity and he didn't feel like being an oaf.

Matt's parent's backs were to the two boys. Matt quickly walked about the table, grabbed Dave by the sleeve, and practically ran out of the room. Matt pulled Dave all the way down the linoleum floored hallway until they reached a door on the left. Matt opened it, pulled Dave in, and halfway closed the door.

Matt's room was pretty small. A queen-sized bed with a tan bedspread, a small computer desk, and a portable closet. That was it. Dave felt like he was entering a closet compared to his room.

But Matt's walls were adorned with some of the most beautiful pieces of art Dave had never seen. There were posters of a variety of art designs and period Dave couldn't name, but he did recognize them, thanks for unwanted tutoring by Matt. Additionally, there were some works that Matt had been proud of and displayed on the back of the room's door. Dave was looking at the watercolor on canvas as Matt sat down on the bed.

"That's supposed to be a self-portrait" Matt quietly said.

Dave cocked his head first to the left, studied the abstract painting, and then to the right. Dave furrowed his brow a little and then, with a little smile, looked back at Matt.

"Self-portrait?" Dave said with a smile.

"Um, yeah."

Dave realized Matt was a little embarrassed by it and remedied it right away.

"I like it. I just don't understand it. It has nice colors."

Matt realized Dave was not into art, but was trying his best to appreciate it.

"It's supposed to be a male representation of a Georgia O'Keefe painting called "Oriental Poppies." Matt patiently explained. "It's the only artwork of mine that I display. It won best in class last year."

"I didn't know that." Dave quietly said. Dave looked at Matt, impressed. Matt was wearing a brown collared shirt with khaki shorts. Dave knew Matt was wearing that shirt to help cover the hickeys Dave placed on Matt's neck. Dave felt pride – both the hickeys and the artwork just made him love Matt even more.

Slowly, Dave turned and walked towards Matt. When he was standing right beside him, Dave softly grabbed the opposite side of Matt's head and pulled it to rest on Dave's hip. He realized Matt was a little sad or embarrassed or something.

"I'm sorry about my parents, Dave."

"Don't be. I knew the interrogation was coming." Dave replied softly.

"But still…."

Dave stroked the side of Matt's head affectionately. Dave loved feeling Matt next to him. Dave's big hand slowly went up and down along the side of Matt's head. Matt curled his arm around Dave's thigh.

The two boys were like this for some time. This amount of affection, with the parents just down the hall, was appropriate and passionate. Dave smiled. Matt did not.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want me to tell your parents that I'm going to the University of Missouri?

Matt was silent. Dave looked down at the top of Matt's head. He was tempted to reach down and kiss it, but held back. He just loved feeling Matt like this and hoped Matt felt the same.

But Matt suddenly started to shake a little. Immediately, Dave sat down right beside him. The shift in weight on the bed caused Matt to fall a little towards Dave. Neither boy argued as Dave's hand quickly shifted from Matt's head to his shoulder.

"Matt?" Dave asked, worried. Matt was simply looking down, his arm having unhooked around his thigh and simply resting on it. Even that hand was shaking a little.

"I…." Matt struggled to answer. Dave knew something was wrong and patiently waited. He tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

"My parents don't know all of the reasons why I want to go out of state for college."

Dave froze. He knew where Matt was going with this.

"You mean….us?" Dave gently asked.

Matt hesitated and then nodded. Dave sighed.

"Why not tell them?" Dave asked.

"I'll have to, won't I?" Matt replied, a little frustrated. Matt squeezed Dave's thigh momentarily and then closed his eyes, exhaled, and relaxed his hand.

"They don't understand why I'm going to Missouri. When they find out I'm going there with you, I think all hell will break loose."

"Why?" Dave asked alarmed.

Matt looked away, possibly out of shame.

"Because….."

Dave stroked Matt's firm bicep in support. He watched Matt struggle for words until he was ready to talk again. Dave hated what he was seeing. Watching a boyfriend cry and being powerless to do anything about it is one of the most frustrating things in the world.

"They weren't open at dinner tonight, but….."

Now, Matt was crying, still looking away. Dave shifted, facing Matt directly. He stopped stroking Matt's shoulder and firmly grabbed it, supporting Matt.

But Matt was becoming inconsolable at this point. Dave was so worried that he gently grabbed Matt's chin to turn it back to Dave. Matt initially resisted, but Dave wouldn't be denied. When Matt finally was facing him, Dave was horrified at the sadness bellowing out of Matt's eyes.

Finally, Matt spoke.

"They think we should break up."

.

The following day, Monday, Matt was walking into glee rehearsal. His heavy conversation with Dave the night before left him troubled and sluggish. He moved to his seat in the front row, a few concerned faces looking his way.

Matt was in no mood for rehearsal that Monday afternoon. The late afternoon sun was shining through the narrow windows, casting thin rays of perfect sunlight in patterns on the floor. But Matt could've cared less.

"Hey, dancing queen!"

Matt jumped at the voice. He turned to see Sebastian sitting right beside him, looking at him. Sebastian had his trademark, weird smirk on his face.

"You and I need to talk." Sebastian said cheerfully.

Matt deliberately rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Not now, Sebastian." Matt replied, annoyed.

"Why?" Sebastian said playfully. And then, he leaned in closer. "Boyfriend trouble?"

Matt's head snapped at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked even more.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian smirked. That would be something Matt would have to get used to. Matt sighed. He wasn't going to get out of having a conversation with the nosy Sebastian Smythe even if his life depended on it. And besides, something about this guy peaked Matt's curiosity. So, he bit the bullet and answered.

"No, Sebastian, I am _not _having boyfriend troubles." Matt whispered.

"Yes, you are." Sebastian replied smugly.

Matt eyed Sebastian's face. He was cute. Sandy blonde hair and a perfect chin adorned his face. He would've been classified as a preppy in the '80s – Polo striped shirt with the collar turned up, and tan khaki pants. He was very skinny. Almost as skinny as Matt.

"What do you want?" Matt asked exasperated.

"Welllll….", Sebastian coaxingly began, "I think you are the ideal person to do a duet with."

Matt eyed him carefully.

"Why me?" Matt carefully asked, "You haven't even heard me sing yet."

"Oh….I can tell." Sebastian said with a little smile, now turning so his shoulders almost touched Matt. "And, yes you _are_ having boyfriend troubles. I'm single, you know."

Matt's head whipped so fast to Sebastian he should've had whiplash. Of course Matt should've known Sebastian was gay, but teenage gaydar isn't as fine-tuned as when you're an adult.

Sebastian just kept grinning.

"Thought you were fooling everyone?" Sebastian asked with just the barest hint of concern.

Matt was speechless.

Then, Sebastian cooled his demeanor.

"Yeah. I'm gay too." Sebastian quietly said. "You're not out?"

Matt thought for a second before replying.

"Sort of…."

Sebastian took the moment to look Matt up and down, before he returned his beautiful green eyes to Matt.

"Well, you and I should catch up some time." Sebastian said, just a little louder. "After all, we _are_ the only openly gay students in our class, aren't we?"  
Matt just nodded.

Around them, students were getting into their chairs, just waiting for Mr. Shuester's arrival and this weeks' glee assignment. If anybody heard or even cared about the boy's conversation, the boys didn't notice.

"Is your boyfriend out?" Sebastian quietly asked, reducing his voice back down.

"No!" Matt replied, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Matty, I won't ask." Sebastian just had an irksome way about him. He was cute and he knew it. He had a nice voice – and knew it. But he could get under your skin, make you feel disarmed. Matt was a little uneasy but agreed to try to get along with him. Strength in numbers, as they say.

"Alright. Let's have lunch some ti-"

"Today." Sebastian declared.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?" But Sebastian asked this with a little twinkle in his eye and a cute, little turned up smile, as if to say he knew the answer.

"If you must know, I'm meeting my _secret_ boyfriend for a nice, quiet, secluded lunch."

For the first time ever, Sebastian's face quickly grew serious. Matt studied his face, disarmed at how quickly Sebastian could change. Sebastian turned in his chair and leaned in a little.

"You'll get tired of secret romances, Matt."

.

Azimio was walking down the science hall, leaving physics. He was barely paying attention to the day's lesson, which was way too much about the endocrine system. Instead, Azimio was concerned about Dave. Dave was being so distant lately. He and Dave used to talk a lot more and play football in Dave's backyard. But over the past few months, Azimio was lucky to see Dave once a week. Azimio sighed.

He was headed towards study hall when he saw Coach Karofsky down at the end of the hall, talking to one of the science teachers. Azimio was concerned about Dave and thought he'd ask Dave's Dad if something was wrong.

As Azimio approached Coach, he saw a pensive look on his face, as if Coach was deep in thought.

"Coach?"

Paul jumped a little and then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Adams. How you doin'?" Paul asked smiling. The science teacher promptly left, seeing he was going to be left out of this conversation.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine."

Silence. Both men had something to say and one of them would probably have to take the initiative.

"Coach?"

"Yeah, Adams?"

Azimio adjusted the strap on his book-bag a little and fidgeted. He had never asked a coach anything personal, let alone anything personal about the coach's son. But Dave was his best friend and was good at "lookin' out."

"Is Dave OK?"

Paul leaned back a little, regarding Azimio. Azimio's fidgeting worsened. He'd hit a sore spot with the coach and he regretted asking all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask?" Paul asked carefully.

Azimio's fidgeting came to an abrupt halt, as he leaned in a little.

"Dave's been acting…weird."

"In what way?" Paul asked quickly. It became apparent to Azimio that the coach probably wasn't going to give any information as to Dave's odd behavior.

"Well…." Azimio politely began, "Dave and me hardly hang out anymore at your house. He always seems to be busy or somethin'. It's….."

"Weird?" Paul supplied.

"Yeah."

The men looked at each other for a moment before Paul smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothin' Azimio. Girl trouble maybe?"

Azimio chuckled. "I hope so. But….I haven't seen Dave with a girl in a long time."

Paul instantly frowned.

"Introduce him to a Cheerio or something. Get Dave's mind back in the game. Invite him over for dinner, Azimio. I think Dave likes your parent's cooking."

Azimio felt instant relief. He just wanted guidance on how to handle this situation and a coach is _always_ good at _giving_ advice.

"OK. Will do, Coach. Thanks!" And with that, Azimio left Paul standing where he was with a big smile on his face. But Azimio was hardly consoled. An uneasy feeling was brewing inside Azimio, and the Coach's advice had seemed…rehearsed.

Paul frowned.

.

Lunchtime. Dave's favorite time of the school day. And, no, it wasn't because he was a big guy who needed tons of calories, which he did. This was the time when he and Matt would secretly meet outside the choir room and sneak into the supply room. Dave was almost always first. When he would see Matt, Dave would quickly dart into the choir room, go through it, and into the supply room. A minute or two later, Matt would enter.

This was a special time for them. They would talk, share stories, share football, art, glee, or other fun stories. The boys would sit, eat their lunches, and Dave's foot would always be wonderfully rubbing Matt's leg. Matt would giggle. And, of course, there were always a lot of gratuitous make-out sessions.

When lunch was over, Dave would leave first. He would kiss Matt goodbye. This kiss was bittersweet – he loved holding his boyfriend's face, gently stroking just below the earlobe. Occasionally, a tongue would flicker along Matt's lips, but Matt would rarely allow French kissing during the school hour. That was just too…._intense._ Matt was always afraid it would lead to…other activities. Then, Dave would make a hasty exit, usually with a tickle or a pinch to Matt's ribs along the way. A minute or so later, Matt would emerge, go to class, and the boys would finish their day.

This lunchtime ritual was almost daily. That Monday was no exception.

Dave was leaning along the choir room, backpack with his lunch over one shoulder and his cell phone in his other hand, playing a video game. He would occasionally look up to see if Matt was coming. When the coast was clear, the video game occupied his time. Dave loved _Resident Evil_.

Dave was so engrossed in his game that he didn't even notice that Matt had already arrived. Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from down the hall and Dave looked up. Matt pretended to drop a textbook. When Matt stooped down to pick up his sociology book, he stood back up to see that Dave had already left. Smiling, Matt went into the choir room and into the supply room. He barely got one foot in before he was predatorily grabbed.

"Hey!" Matt whispered.

"Shhhhh." Dave quietly responded. His hands were now roaming Matt's firm back as Matt dropped his book-bag. The boys smiled at each other for a millisecond before their mouths crashed together.

The boys loved kissing. Who doesn't? Dave's hands quickly grabbed the back of Matt's head and the kiss deepened. Matt shivered just a little. Dave moaned in satisfaction.

The kiss went on and on until Dave finally broke it – sort of.

"Do you know-" Dave started to ask while he kissed Matt, "what I missed-" more kissing "the most about you-" and still more kissing "today?"

Matt of course couldn't answer because Dave's tongue was insisting on entering his mouth. Of course, Matt knew this was a trap – once Matt tried to answer, Dave's hungry tongue would enter and Matt would disappear…

So, Matt tried to wriggle out of Dave's grasp. This was much easier said than done. Matt grabbed Dave's shoulders and tried to push him away. After two unsuccessful pushes, Dave evilly chuckled into Matt's mouth. Matt, then, used plan B.

Matt gave up and firmly placed his hands on Dave's shoulders, falling deeper and deeper into the kiss. He really didn't want the kissing to end. He loved Dave's size and how safe and protected he felt. Dave made him feel so wanted and thoroughly desired. But he had to get a hold of this situation and fast, or else clothing could be removed. Or worse – more hickeys to hide.

Suddenly, Matt dropped his hands to Dave's ribs and tickled. Immediately, Dave jumped away, guarding his rib cage much like he would do if a defensive end was rushing towards him on the football field.

"No fair." Dave pouted.

Matt smirked. "You deserved that."

Dave pouted a little longer, half smiled, and reached for one of Matt's hands. The boys looked at each other in the semi-dark room. Rows and rows of office supplies surrounded them, along with years and years of dust. But they didn't care. They were alone. They were together. They were kissing. They were _happy_.

Not letting go of Matt's hand, Dave walked over to a couple of chairs, positioned them side-by-side, and sat down, gently pulling Matt along. The boys got situated and began eating their lunches. Dave took a huge bite of his bologna sandwich while Matt was inspecting his veggie burrito.

"I don thin we should sto fo yur purents." Dave said with his mouth full.

"Chew." Matt ordered. "And swallow."

Dave looked at him sideways, a little smile on his face. He obediently chewed his food and swallowed.

"I don't think we should stop for your parents." Dave clarified.

Matt heard Dave but didn't respond. Dave bowed his head a little, checking if Matt was OK. He wasn't.

"I don't want to stop either, Dave." Matt earnestly began, "But if our parents aren't going to support our relationship, we'll be on our own."

Dave straightened his frame, becoming a towering presence even while sitting down.

"I'm prepared for that." Dave declared.

Matt smiled. He loved it when his boyfriend puffed out his chest, especially when Matt was involved. He admired Dave's confidence and was completely supported.

"I guess I am too." Matt said, a little quietly.

"You _guess_ you are?"

Matt took the moment to look at Dave. At this close proximity, Dave's hazel eyes had a dark strength that Matt admired. He loved Dave's strong, peaceful face, which was a stark improvement over 'Karofsky.' He knew 'Karofsky' would never reappear.

"No. I am." Matt said resolutely. "I'm just not used to going against my parent's wishes."

Dave nodded.

"At least they seem to like me." Dave said thoughtfully.

"Yes, they do. They just don't like our clashing social statuses at school." Matt said. And then, added, "And our plan."

"There's nothing wrong with our plan." Dave said quickly.

Matt gently stroked Dave's full cheek.

"I know. And I'm right with ya'."

Dave smiled, turning his head to feel more of Matt's affection.

"I just wish….."

Matt didn't need to finish that sentence. There was a lot the boys wished for in that moment. They wished Matt's parents fully accepted their relationship. They wished Dave's Dad wasn't so hateful. They wished that when they come out after the state championship game that everyone will accept them. They wished they could get through high school.

They wished a lot.

Dave hungrily took another bite of his sandwich as Matt finally took his first bite of his burrito.

"Do you really think we'll win the state championship this year?" Matt genuinely asked.

Dave shrugged. "Dunno. We have a really good team. I haven't had much trouble reading the nickel and dime packages defenses throw at us, even with two safeties and five cornerbacks."

Dave had taken a third bite of his sandwich before he looked over at the blank stare coming from Matt. Matt knew next to nothing about football, much like Dave knew next to nothing about painting.

"I mean," Dave gently clarified, "I haven't had much trouble doing my job as quarterback."

"Oh." Matt nodded, taking another bite of his burrito. "Do you think you will?"

"Eventually, yeah." And then, Dave smiled that winning, beautiful, boyish smile of his before adding, "But I got it."

Matt smiled, loving this eager, young side to Dave. The boys were facing heavy decisions lately and this reprieve was much wanted and appreciated. They finished their lunch and put wrappings and other trash in Dave's paper bag. Setting the bag aside, Dave pulled Matt closer to him. Matt, being much smaller than Dave, couldn't help but fall onto Dave's chest a little.

They loved this. They loved these little, quaint moments when they could be together. But in the backs of their minds, they wished they could do this outside, in broad daylight, for the world to see.

"Grizzly?" Matt asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Dave replied gently, sensing something important was about to be said.

But Matt paused. Dave just pulled him even closer.

"Could I ask you something…important?"

"Of course. What's up?"

As Dave was waiting for an answer, he used his other hands to brush off some bread crumbs from his Izod shirt. When he was done, Matt still hadn't said anything. Dave took the time to wrap his other arm around Matt. He engulfed Matt.

Finally, Matt spoke –

"Do you love me?"

.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was rushing back into the building from the student parking lot. He had forgotten his mp3 player and wanted it for study hall. It's nice to have such small technology available for any teenager to survive study hall. Lunch had just ended, the bell rang, and he was in a hurry.

As Sebastian was entering the building, he saw David Karofsky leaving the choir room.

_That's odd_, Sebastian thought. Dave is not in glee or choir. He had no business being in that area of the school. That thought halted Sebastian. Dave was fiddling with the hem of his Izod shirt, walking briskly down the hall. He never saw Sebastian.

Shrugging, Sebastian simply put his mp3 player in his backpack and proceeded down the hall, until something stopped him in his tracks.

Not twenty seconds later, Matt Saranity was coming out of the choir room, messing with the hem of his Marc Jacobs shirt.

"No way." Sebastian muttered with an ornery smile.

.

"What is your problem, Smythe?!" Dave roared. His fists were gripping Sebastian's shirt, practically tearing the material, as Dave pinned him up against the lockers. "You've been smirking at me like a little shit all through study hall and I'm _sick of it!_"

Sebastian's trademark smirk slipped from time to time, but he held firm against Dave. He towered over Sebastian easily. Sebastian knew Dave wouldn't hurt him, but he wasn't so sure now. He didn't want to resort to blackmail just to survive. Sebastian may be a lot of things, but he is not cruel just to be cruel. Well, not anymore.

"Let go of me, please." Sebastian said, with a little, twitchy smile. "The lockers are hurting my back."

"That's right they are," Dave growled, as he tightened his grip even further, "and they're not going to go soft any time soon." Dave's knuckles were turning white. Sebastian tried his best to show no fear, but lost from time to time. Dave noticed and smiled.

Only a handful of students were watching what was happening. The student body knew that when David Karofsky had somebody up against the lockers, it was best to avoid the situation altogether. For some reason, teachers weren't around to stop Dave. And Dave knew that.

"Dave, please let me go."

"What is your problem, _Smythe?!_"

Sebastian just stood there for a moment, weighing his options. He finally decided on a course of action – least resistance.

"Dave, I'm sorry." Sebastian said politely. "I'm new here and I didn't know who you were exactly. You looked familiar and I was trying to place who you were. That's all."

Dave narrowed his eyes, studying this strange, cute boy in his grasp. He knew Sebastian was lying, but he just didn't care. He wanted Sebastian to stop staring and smirking at him!

"Now you know." Dave said quietly, threateningly. "Now, leave me alone."

And with that Dave let Sebastian go and tore down the hallway in a fury. Sebastian nearly lost his balance, but regained his composure relatively quickly.

_I wonder if he's that passionate with Matt_, Sebastian thought.

Predictably, Sebastian smirked.

.

"Matt, do you know Sebastian Smythe?"

Matt paused. He was sitting on his bed, while Dave was sitting at Matt's desk. The boys were working on homework – Matt with a sociology term paper and Dave with calculus. The early evening sun was nearly set and the boys were comfortably in Matt's bedroom. Dave was rotating his throwing arm from time to time. Quarterbacks always have stiff arms after practice. Matt offered to rub it for him, but Dave politely refused.

"Yes. He's in glee." Matt replied simply.

Dave and Matt continued to work in silence. Matt's parents were incredibly accommodating and pleasant to be around. When Dave arrived, Eileen offered him a glass of OJ while Matt Sr. smiled warmly.

_Why can't my parents be like Matt's_, Dave desperately thought.

"What's he like?" Dave inquired.

Matt dropped his pencil in his textbook, setting the book to his side. Matt looked at his boyfriend with an almost critical eye.

"He's cute, cocky, a good singer…..and gay."

Dave's head shot up in total surprise. Matt apathetically smiled.

"Yeah, he talks to me in glee. He figured out that I'm gay and that I have a boyfriend."

Dave shot up out of his chair, commanding his presence in the room. His horrified eyes were glued to Matt, desperately waiting for more information. His heart rate jumped, eyes bulged, and an overall panic attack could've been in the works had Matt not gotten up, placed a soft hand gently, soothingly over Dave's flying heart.

"Don't worry, Grizzly. He doesn't know who you are." Matt softly said.

But Dave was still scared. He hadn't considered Sebastian was gay. And yet, after thinking about it again, Sebastian did have a sense about him that was suggestive in some way to Dave, even when he had him pinned against the lockers.. Dave was unhappy.

"Dave, sit down."

Dave obeyed, sitting practically on top of Matt's sociology textbook. He didn't even care. Matt sat right beside him, struggling to pull the book away from Dave's butt. Finally, Dave shifted, allowing Matt to yank the textbook free. He set the book on the floor, sat beside Dave, and dove for his hand.

Dave gratefully held it tightly.

"Really. He doesn't know who you are."

"I'm not so sure…." Dave whispered.

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Dave started to shake. He wasn't ready for the secret to be revealed. Everything had to go according to plan or his life would be over – or so he thought. Every gay man has to be in control of how and when he comes out. Being outed would be the worst for Dave and he knew it. And, he wanted to be with his boyfriend, proudly strutting down the halls of William McKinley High School when he was ready for it. Suddenly, Sebastian was a _huge_ threat to that.

"Dave?"

Dave still didn't answer. Instead, he just held onto Matt's hand so, so tightly. In fact, _too_ tightly.

"D-Dave!" Matt screeched.

Dave instantly relaxed his grip, but didn't let go.

"S-sorry."

Matt placed his small hands on Dave's chin, gently turning Dave to him. Dave's sadness and fear could've pushed Matt off the bed. Matt hated when Dave was like this.

"Remember earlier today when I asked you if you loved me and you barely hesitated?" Matt sweetly asked.

Dave nodded in Matt's chin grip.

"And I told you I loved you too?"

Again, Dave nodded. Matt chose this moment to pull out of Dave's grip and both hands cupped Dave's terrified face.

"That means that you won't be alone. And you don't have to be afraid, _unless you choose it, Dave._"

Upon hearing those words, sadness won. Dave began to cry, supported by Matt's hands. Matt, immediately knowing what to do, pulled Dave's face to his chest and held him. Dave cried and cried. All those years of fear, insecurity, and secrecy were weighing on Dave's shoulders, and he was suffocating under the weight. But he had Matt. He wouldn't be alone.

_Please don't let go of me, Matt!_

Dave just kept crying. Matt was rubbing gentle circles along Dave's neck and shoulders, where emotional pain always attacks. Gradually, Dave was getting annoyed with his tears, angrily swiping away at his face.

Dave slowly sat upright. Sitting together, the boys were hardly eye level. He had to look down several inches into Matt's compassionate eyes. But in that moment, there were two equal boys, sharing pain and passion. Dave was so grateful!

"Don't leave me, Matt." Dave quietly and desperately whispered.

Matt's eyes shot up and then immediately right back down.

"Of course not, Grizzly." Matt soothingly said, "You're _mine_."

Dave chuckled and even smiled. He couldn't help bending down to kiss his boyfriend. After all, Matt _was_ an amazing boyfriend. And Dave would prove that he could and would be too, if he hadn't already in Matt's eyes. He hoped he did.

After a while, Dave had regained control of his emotions.

"Dave, I'll have a talk with Sebastian tomorrow." Matt encouragingly began. "I'll find out what he knows. He probably knows nothing. But why would you suspect he knows about you and us?"

Dave briefly recalled the events after study hall. He was pretty proud of his actions, but knew Matt wouldn't be.

"Well, he kept looking at me in study hall with that stupid, arrogant smirk." Dave replied with a clear annoyance in his tone. "I don't like him. He rubs me the wrong way. So, after class, I…confronted him." And as Dave was nearing the end of his statement, he looked away from Matt. Matt knew what that meant.

"What do you mean you 'confronted him'?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer.

Dave just looked further away, sinking a little bit in the bed.

"David Alan Karofsky?!"

Still, David said nothing, looking like a boy who was about to get grounded.

"David!"

Dave's eyes shot back up to Matt and then quickly looked away before he could speak.

"I…uh…." Dave struggled to explain his actions. Matt strongly encouraged a more peaceful Dave in the halls of McKinley. But, Matt knew that didn't happen. He knew Karofsky had made an appearance, but wanted Dave to fess up.

"What did you do?" Matt asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well…I kinda…asked Sebastian what his problem was. The little brat said some bullshit about not knowing who I was and he was trying to figure that out."

Matt, of course, wasn't convinced.

"And….?" Matt asked impatiently.

Dave stood up, but Matt stood right up too, getting in Dave's face as best as his 5'9" frame could confront a 6'5" guy. Dave looked down, guiltily, without looking Matt in the eye.

"Well, I might've…held him against the locker." Dave sheepishly admitted.

"David!" Matt exclaimed, clearly angry.

"Well, he was annoying me! And that damn smirk of his. I just…didn't like it." Dave finished with a little whine to his voice.

"David. Do I need to remind you _not_ to get suspended this year? _And_, I thought 'Karofsky' was neatly tucked away? Why did you hurt Sebastian?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Dave pleaded like a seven year old. "I just… he made me mad." Dave sunk right back to the bed.

Matt sighed. He was just as frustrated about Dave's temper as Dave was. Dave's reputation hadn't been forgotten amongst the student body, but that temper would be news to Sebastian.

Matt sat beside a sullen Dave. After a while, he looked over at Dave. Dave was miserable. Disappointed with himself, he absentmindedly scratched his cheek, and then dropped his hands back onto his lap.

"Alright, Dave." Matt gently began. "I'll talk with Sebastian and find out what he knows, which like I said before, is probably nothing. But in the meantime," Matt took the time to firmly grab Dave's chin and snap his head to make eye contact, "Karofsky can't reappear. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Sorry, Matt." Dave said sadly.

Matt sighed. Then, he kissed Dave on the cheek and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked, a little whine in his voice.

Matt bent down, picking up his sociology textbook.

"I'm going to study."

.

After the study date, Dave was walking up to the front door of his house. He always hated it when he disappointed his boyfriend, but he went with what he knew. Sebastian not only hit, but smashed Dave's buttons. Dave scowled thinking of him.

Dave opened the front door to find his Dad in the living room, working on a computer near the back of the room, reviewing game tape. His back turned to his son, Paul gradually spun around in the chair.

"There's leftovers in the fridge." Paul calmly announced.

"Thanks." Dave mechanically replied. But Dave froze. His Dad had a look on his face like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Dave hated that look. So, he took the initiative to walk through the living room and into the kitchen.

True to his Dad's word, there was leftover pizza in the fridge. Dave grabbed three pieces of pepperoni pizza and turned towards the microwave. He placed the pizza in the microwave, set the timer, and turned it on. The soft whirring on the microwave was the only sound in the room until Dave looked up.

Paul was looking at him. But he was staring with an almost accusatory look in his eyes. Dave said nothing, staring right back at his father.

"How's Azimio, or your girlfriend, or _whoever_ you were out with tonight?" Paul asked, not so nicely.

Dave couldn't hide his annoyance.

"Azimio is _fine_," Dave began distractedly, "I don't have a girlfriend, and Matt is doing homework, I think."

"Then where were you?"

Dave froze. He knew his Dad was up to something, but he was so, so tired of lying. But he was also torn.

"I just went driving around after practice. I have a lot to think about with this Friday's game." Dave replied, turning back towards the microwave, watching the pizza spin around.

Paul studied Dave a little closer.

"Yeah, I'll bet you were."

Dave stared at his Dad almost hatefully.

"What is your-" Dave began, but the bell on the microwave sounded off. His pizza was done cooking. Dave removed the hot plate, grabbed a paper towel for a napkin, and started to head out of the kitchen. But Paul blocked his way.

"I _said_, where were you?" Paul demanded.

Dave now was angry.

"You wanna know where I was?" Dave said with a quiet fury, getting up in his Dad's face. Paul nodded. "I was over at Matt's house, helping with his sociology paper and doing my calculus homework."

Paul said nothing for few moments. He was simply studying Dave, which made Dave very uncomfortable. Finally, Paul leaned forward, almost touching Dave's face.

"You'd make your mother proud." Paul sneered, and turned around and left the kitchen.

Dave was dumbfounded. _What the hell does that mean?!_

Dave took his pizza to his room and ate dinner.

.


	7. Chapter 7

My thanks to IlovesMesomeGlee, for edits and support. Check out her up-and-coming story "A Long Time Coming." This story is a refreshing view on Dave's world and is a good read.

* * *

Julius was worried. He was sitting on his dog bed, not too far from where Matt was sleeping.

Dave secretly gave Matt his own key to Dave's house and Paul and Dave were still at football practice. Matt loved these moments when he could just have peace and quiet with a beautiful, protective dog nearby. Matt was asleep.

But that didn't stop Julius from being concerned. As Matt was sleeping, Julius saw things he didn't like, but didn't understand. He tilted his head towards Matt first to the left for a while, and then to the right. As intelligent as he was, he knew something was off with Matt's sleeping form, but didn't know what it was.

And he didn't like it.

Matt was twitching in his sleep. He was lying on his side, facing Julius. Matt's face would occasionally scrunch a little, and then relax. But this pattern would repeat, much to Julius' chagrin. Then, finally, Matt's face showed raw fear.

"Don't hurt me….." Matt muttered, still deep in sleep. Julius was now on all paws, standing on full alert. He intently watched his second master, struggling to sleep through a nightmare. But, being a dog, he didn't really know what to do.

"_Please_ don't hurt me!" Matt practically yelled.

Julius finally figured out what he had to do.

Suddenly, roaring barking filled the room. Julius couldn't stand or understand what was happening to his second master, but knew he was in trouble. Finally, Julius left his dog bed, lumbered over to Matt, and nuzzled him. He barked again.

Unexpectedly, Matt's eyes widened and he cried out. Julius stared at Matt with obvious concern.

Matt, panting, blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. He was in Dave's bed with a worried Julius right in front of him. Matt was shaking a little, and a little out of breath. So, Julius did what he learned to do – he nuzzled up to Matt, waiting for some affection.

Finally, Matt smiled a little, extending his head towards Julius.

"It was just a dream, Julius." Matt said, comfortingly. Matt stroked Julius' head, which really pleased and calmed the dog. Julius turned to the side, letting his hindquarters lean on the side of the bed as Matt continued to pet him.

"Just a dream." Matt told Julius. "Don't worry, Julius. What happened in my dream won't really happen….."

Julius just sat there, loving the affection. Matt frowned.

.

The next day, Matt was headed towards glee rehearsal. The school day was over and most of the students were rushing to get the hell out of school. Sometimes, he would pass football players going to the practice field. He often saw Dave, but Azimio was right in step with him. It was very difficult to make eye contact the way they _truly_ wanted, thanks to Azimio's presence. But on that day, they did make eye contact. And the results were disastrous.

Matt looked particularly cute that day, wearing a light blue dress shirt and tight black pants. Dave couldn't take his eyes off him. Dave, to his credit, was wearing a tight green Polo shirt. Matt just stared as he walked by, mesmerized by David's strong arms and shoulders.

"Hey homo!" Azimio yelled. "Back off my boy, will ya?!"

And before Matt could protest, he felt strong hands shoving into his chest. Matt flew backwards and careened onto a row of lockers. Azimio had a good grip and used nearly all of his strength to fling to small boy into the lockers. He had never used such strength to do this, but he wanted to teach Matt a lesson. And, Azimio was extremely successful. The echo of the lockers matched the howling, cruel laughter from Azimio.

"Damn that was a good one!" Azimio complimented himself, pulling Dave along with him. Dave never even looked back at Matt. Dave and Azimio were just about to exit the building when they heard Matt slump to the floor.

Dave felt sick. Sickened with guilt, shame, anger. He was disgusted with Azimio, who was still guffawing over the powerful locker check.

_Oh my God! What if he's hurt?!_

"Az, I forgot my calculus book. I gotta head back." Dave quickly said. And before he could hear a reply from Azimio, he raced right back into the building.

As Dave entered the doors, his sickened feeling almost turned to nausea. Slumped on the floor and struggling to get up was his beautiful, now fragile boyfriend. The protective side of David Karofsky took over, blinded by determination and love. Dave raced to Matt helping him up. Matt struggled to stand upright, and as soon as he was standing, Matt began to get dizzy and slouch a little.

Dave gently guided him back to the row of lockers to help steady his boyfriend. But when Dave looked into Matt's dazed, unfocused eyes, love took over. Throwing caution to the wind with engulfing passion, Dave gently and firmly kissed him. It was just a kiss of reassurance, of stability, of so much protection, of…..love. But it was enough. As Dave pulled away, Matt was getting his bearings, staring up into the most beautiful, worried hazel eyes he had ever seen.

Dave and Matt simply looked at each other. Dave's steady, strong hands were on Matt's biceps, holding him up even though Matt no longer really needed them. So many emotions passed between the boys then – anger, guilt, shame, gratitude. They were consumed in their own passionate cocoon.

"Are you alright, Matt?" Dave quietly asked, fighting back a tear and rage. He raised one hand, softly caressing Matt's delicate cheek.

"Y-yeah." Matt shakily replied.

"C'mon, Matt."

The two boys whirled around. Sebastian Smythe was walking towards them.

"Dave, I'll make sure he gets to glee rehearsal." Sebastian calmly said. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. It's your secret to reveal, not mine. I'll make sure Matt gets to glee OK."

And for the first time in David Karofsky's life, he wasn't scared somebody else knew his biggest secret.

.

Football practice was over. Dave's throwing arm was sore as usual. He wished he could go over to Matt's house and just be with him. He felt so pathetic for feeling that way, but that house felt like a real home to him. Two loving parents and an awesome boyfriend were there and he couldn't believe his luck. Unfortunately, he was headed back to his empty house, soon to be occupied with his father. Dave sighed.

Dave entered his house and began warming up some frozen food. He really didn't care which frozen dinner. He was hungry. Soon, after changing his clothes, eating his dinner, and beginning his homework, Dave heard the sound of his Dad's truck.

Paul entered the house on a tear.

"Boy, what the hell was that today?!" Paul roared entering the kitchen where Dave sat.

"What?" Dave asked alarmed.

"Why can't you read a cover two like you've been doing all year?"

Dave struggled at practice that day. After seeing what happened to Matt and then Sebastian finding out about their relationship, which didn't seem to alarm him much for some reason, Dave was distracted at practice. He knew his Dad was angry at his lackluster practice and Dave was too.

"I'm trying, Dad." Dave pleaded. "I just couldn't…focus as well, or something."

Paul sneered. "Well you better get your head screwed on straight, Dave. We're 6-0 and I don't want a loss this season. Remember? The state champion-"

"I know, Dad!" Dave loudly interrupted. "I've…just got a lot on my mind, that's all. My head is always clear come game time."

Paul hesitated, studying Dave. Dave hated it when he could practically see the wheels in his Dad's head turning. He always knew his Dad was about to say something particularly cruel and Dave would have to either snap or shut down. It always depended on what his Dad picked.

_Why didn't I go to Matt's house?_

Paul abruptly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the remaining leftovers, turning towards the microwave. As he turned the microwave on, he observed Dave out of the corner of his eye.

"School trouble? More bullying?" Paul quietly asked.

"No! Of course not!" Dave snapped.

"Fight with Azimio?"

"No!" Dave was getting more and more annoyed.

"Fight with Strando?"

"No!"

"Get a girl pregnant?!" Paul sneered evilly.

"NO!" Dave roared, now enraged, standing up.

"Boyfriend trouble?"

Dave stopped, panting. He was staring at his Dad, his mind at a total blank for a response. His thoughts went very briefly to his wonderful boyfriend and the _years_ of hiding. There's a moment in every closeted man's life when you simply run out of energy to hide. Dave wasn't even conscious he lost this energy. Dave was simply silent.

"Oh…my…God." Paul breathed.

"Dad-"

"Your mother was right…." Paul whispered.

Dave's eyes bulged in total surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" Dave asked, suddenly scared.

Paul simply looked away, ignoring the microwave's bell that his dinner was done. He stared at nothing, standing stoically. Slowly, he turned towards the kitchen table, methodically pulled out a chair, and plopped down at the table.

Stunned, Dave sat back down too, staring at his Dad with a scared expression on his face.

Dave's mind was a whirlwind. He wanted to explain what Matt meant to him, why he couldn't tell his parents about his sexuality, what was meant by 'your mother was right', and he wanted to really know why his Mom left home. But Dave never got the chance.

Suddenly, Paul was standing and barreling towards Dave. He grabbed Dave by the lapels of his shirt, holding him tight! Shocked, Dave simply stared at his Dad.

"Dad!" Dave screamed, holding on to his Dad's wrist. But Paul's grip was firm.

Paul's fury flooded Dave's brain and consumed him.

"No son of mine will be a faggot. Your Mom figured out you was gay when you were just eleven years old. I convinced her I'd turn you straight or by God I'd have her tied up in a looooong custody battle. So…..she left. _I will win_." Paul evilly whispered, up in Dave's face.

Dave just stared in horror at his Dad, sadness creeping into his features.

"Dad, please!"

But Paul was undeterred.

"Why don't you go fuck that Fabray girl? I heard she puts out. Hell, go fuck a teacher for all I care." Paul spewed. "But you will _not be a faggot!_"

And with that, Paul let Dave go and stormed out of the room. Dave barely hesitated. He shot up out of the kitchen, quickly gathered Julius, and ran out of the house. He knew where he was welcome…..now.

.

Matt was pinned. On one side of him was an enormous Rottweiler, whining a little from time to time. On the other side of him was his massive jock boyfriend, crying in his arms. Matt held Dave as he cried and cried. Dave hadn't even been able to tell the whole tale before he broke down. Matt, of course, could figure it out.

Matt stroked Dave's back, trying his best to calm Dave down. But it was very, very slow moving. Julius nudged Matt from behind, just to let him know he was there. Matt reached behind, stroking Julius' neck a couple of times, before returning to Dave's back, stroking his neck a few times. He was on double nursing duty, sandwiched between two huge, hurting men.

Two boys and a dog were huddled together in a queen-sized bed. Matt, practically being crushed between his boyfriend and the dog, just seemed to be the glue that held everything together. And he didn't want it any other way.

Gradually, Dave began to calm down, his tears turning from angry, anguished sobs, to quiet breaths of impassioned sadness. Soon, Dave was asleep. Julius, the ever present guard, was watching the two boys.

Very carefully, Matt slid under Dave's huge arm and climbed over Julius to stand at the foot of the bed. Matt looked down at Dave's sleeping form. There was no peaceful expression on Dave's face that evening. And that fact sickened Matt. He looked at Julius, who had a calm, watchful look on his face. Julius would look at Matt, then back to Dave, and then back to Matt, a little whine coming from his throat.

Matt sighed.

Turning, Matt quietly left the room, softly closing his bedroom door. He walked down the hallway, turning into the living room where his parents looked up, concern on their faces.

"Looks like he came out to his Dad and it went very badly. He's asleep now."

Eileen covered her mouth in saddened surprise and Matt Sr. simply looked away, a glum expression on his face.

"Poor guy." Eileen muttered.

"Can Dave spend the night?" Matt hopefully asked.

"Of course he can." Matt Sr. quickly responded. Eileen shot her husband a look of pleased surprise. "Dave's…always welcome here."

Matt eyed his Dad's hesitation, but didn't really care at that moment. His parents liked Dave, but were concerned in general. Gay relationships in Lima, Ohio are not well received, but Matt knew he could rely on his parents support. And he was right. In the end, it didn't really matter that Dave was a jock and Matt wasn't.

"Honey," Eileen eloquently began, "make sure Dave knows he's always welcome here if things get too…..bad. At home."

"Thanks Mom and Dad. Dave needs me…he needs _us_." Matt said.

Matt thanked his parents again, and went back to his bedroom to two of the more important men in his life.

.

Coach Michael Ayres was leaving the practice field. Coach Ayres was the offensive coordinator for the McKinley football team and often worked closely with Dave. Michael liked Dave, thinking he had a bright future ahead of him. Michael was a former quarterback himself, slightly stocky with a salt and pepper mustache.

As Michael was leaving the locker room, he noticed Dave's copy of the playbook near Dave's locker. The playbook was a football player's Bible and couldn't just be left anywhere. So, Michael scooped it up, and left the facility. He had some time that night and knew Dave had a bad practice that day. So, he headed towards the Karofsky household, casually driving his Ford Ranger along the familiar country roads.

As Michael pulled up, he noticed there was only one truck in the driveway. Curious, Michael got out, with the playbook in hand, and walked up towards the front porch.

Michael knocked.

No answer.

Michael knocked a little louder.

Still, no answer.

"Coach? Dave?" Michael yelled.

Hesitantly, Michael tried to peer through one of the windows until he heard a noise on the other side of the door. Instantly stopping, Michael stood erect, waiting for whoever was at the door to answer.

Finally, the door pulled back in a flurry and Paul Karofsky stood staring at his assistant coach.

"What?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"Coach, Dave left this playbook in the locker room. I figured he might need it."

Paul chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think he needs that _right now_." Paul sneered.

Michael looked confused.

"Ummm, he wouldn't?" Michael asked, hesitantly.

"Ummm, no." Paul answered sarcastically. "Try finding him at that Saranity kid's house." And then, Paul leaned in a little cruelly, "he'll be there."

And with that, Paul slammed the door in Michael's face. Surprised and offended, Michael just turned around and headed towards his car. As he was pulling out of the driveway, he resolved to either find Dave tomorrow at school, or look up this mysterious name – Saranity.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Socially, David Karofsky was soaring high. He was popular, admired, and even interviewed by the local sports TV shows. He had verbally committed to attending the University of Missouri on a football scholarship several months before and was expected to participate in a signing ceremony soon. All the popular girls watched him walk down the halls, stared at him in class, hinted to be asked to this dance or that event. But, Dave would always turn them down, citing he had a "girlfriend" in Missouri. It was a convenient excuse and a good one.

Matt, of course, watched all of this with quiet admiration – and a little anxiety. He knew what the state championship game meant to their relationship. One hell of a surprise was about to be dropped on the school and the aftermath of the stunning revelation would rock the school and college sports world. But, that's why they call them 'bombshells.'

Autumn was rolling along as nature allows and the football team was undefeated by the end of the season. Two games into the tournament, Dave injured his thumb on his non-throwing hand. The head coach told his son not to be a "pussy" and play with the pain. So Dave did.

The whole rest of that game and into the next game, Dave played with that injured thumb. Matt treated it as best he could when they were together at Matt's house, but jammed fingers simply must take time to heal. Dave's Dad could've cared less.

But during a time out in a second to last tournament game, Coach Michael Ayres could see how painful Dave's thumb really was. Since McKinley's nickel defense was on the field and Dave's Dad was occupied with the defense, that gave Michael enough time to pull Dave aside and tape up his thumb in a different, more efficient way. He couldn't stand how cruel Dave's own Dad, the head coach, was treating his own son's injury. It didn't matter whether it was a mild injury or not. An injury is an injury. When the thumb was taped, Dave smiled and thanked the coach.

It's funny when you treat a teenager with respect. They tend to respect back.

Quite suddenly, it was state championship week. Dave was high. Matt was nervous. Matt's parents were supportive. Julius barked.

.

State championship week began on a Sunday. Dave was more than excited. He wanted to win the state championship so badly. But, he couldn't forget his promise to Matt. Everything was set. They would come out after the game. He was so excited.

So, on the Sunday evening before state championship week, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach, or even a little feverish anxiety. He went to bed that night in Matt's bed, wrapping up his boyfriend in his arms, with Julius lying on a makeshift dogbed of blankets and old pillows.

It wasn't until the next morning, Monday morning, that Dave's butterflies and feverish anxiety actually turned into more serious symptoms.

.

Matt was running. He knew he shouldn't be running down the halls at school, but this was important. Rounding the corner, he entered the business class hall. Finding his destination, he knocked on the Mr. Ayres' business mathematics classroom door.

Mr. Ayres opened the door to see somebody he didn't know.

"Mr. Ayres?" Matt asked, a little out of breath.

"My name is Matt Saranity." Michael recognized the surname, of course. "I need to talk to you right away."

With furrowed brows, Michael stepped outside into the hall, as Matt backed up a little bit, giving the football coach and business math teacher room to enter the hall. Matt fidgeted, antsy to tell somebody, _anybody _who would really care and be able to help.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

Matt took a second to compose himself before responding.

"I tried to find Mr. Karofsky, but I couldn't find him." Matt quietly said. "I don't even know if he'd really even care…."

Michael did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Mr. Ayres, Dave Karofsky is sick. He's at the nurse's office. He's got a fever and he's really weak."

Michael closed the empty classroom door.

"OK. Let's go take a look at him."

Michael and Matt left together. But as they were walking along, Matt would often get at least two or even three steps ahead of Michael. Matt would have to force himself to slow down. Michael saw this and recognized the worry in Matt's face. Matt wasn't an athlete and the business math teacher didn't have Matt is any of his classes. But he recognized concern when he saw it.

When they arrived in the nurse's office, Dave was sitting in a chair. Or, rather, Dave was slumped in a chair, wrapped in a thin blanket. Dave was pale and shaking a little. Sweat beads dotted his forehead and he looked flushed. Michael groaned.

When Dave heard a groan, he slowly raised his head, only to try his best at sitting up once he noticed his coach standing in front of him, Matt just to the coach's side.

"Coach…." Dave said weakly.

And just as Michael was about to approach Dave, Matt suddenly darted in front of him, sitting right beside Dave. Matt tucked Dave's blanket around his shoulders a little better, but Dave's shivering continued. Michael watched the scene in front of him, but didn't understand everything going on.

"You need to go home, son." Michael said quickly. "We need to tell your Dad that-"

"No!" Matt suddenly interrupted. "I mean, Dave and I are friends. I could take him back to my house, if you'd sign us out, and then he can get better at my house. You know, if you could. And then he'd get better…at my house." Matt was rambling, clearly nervous over the situation.

Michael didn't like this, but also didn't like the star quarterback being sick the week of the state championship game.

"We really should tell his Dad." Michael objected.

Matt snapped his head up at Michael, while Dave slowly raised his. Michael was engulfed with two pairs of pleading eyes. Michael sighed.

"You two are responsible for this if I release you to take Dave back to your house, Mr. Saranity." Michael said autocratically.

"Of course, Mr. Ayres. Of course." Matt said eagerly. "So, can I take him back to my house?"

"Alright. I'll sign you both out and then I'm following you back to your house, Matt. I need to make sure Dave is getting the best care. The team needs him." Michael added.

Matt frowned but proceeded to get Dave ready for the transport to Matt's car. Michael left to get the boys signed out.

Soon, the three guys were walking towards their respective vehicles. The chill in the November air made Dave's shaking even worse. The boys already had their backpacks slumped in the backseat and Matt was already leaving the parking lot. Michael had to hurry to his car to keep up.

Ten minutes later, two cars pulled into the empty driveway of the Saranity household. Matt was out like a flash, running around to open Dave's car door just as Michael was emerging from his car. He didn't even bother to grab their backpacks. Matt had a hold of Dave's shoulders, guiding him up the front porch and into the house, with Michael in tow.

The thin McKinley High School blanket was slowly falling off Dave's shoulders as Matt asked Michael to wait in the living room. Michael did as he was asked. But just as the boys walked out of sight down the hall, the blanket fell to the floor. The boys didn't even notice.

Michael jumped up and scooped the blanket off the floor and started to call out to the boys, only to see them turn to the left, entering Matt's bedroom.

Michael followed.

And just as Dave was being put to bed by Matt, Dave grabbed Matt's elbow, keeping him close to Dave's face.

"Matt, I can't get sick." Dave weakly said.

"I know, baby. I know."

Michael was just outside the bedroom door, watching out of the boy's sight.

"Don't worry grizzly. We'll get you better soon." Matt said, and knelt down, kissing Dave's cheek and lips.

Michael stared, wide-eyed.

.

Still wide-eyed, Michael quickly and quietly returned to the living room, where he was sitting very still. His mind was racing over what he just saw. But, he was also thinking. He had a plan.

He quickly composed himself when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Matt briskly walked into the living room.

"Thank you, Mr. Ayres. I'm sure-"

"I want to talk to the both of you. Now."

Matt stared at the coach for a brief moment. Then, the offensive coordinator stood up and exerted his authority. Matt turned around and walked back towards his bedroom, Michael in tow.

The two entered the bedroom. Dave was now under the covers, shivering a little. Dave simply looked pathetic. Matt started to tend to something on the bed, but suddenly stopped. He didn't want to expose their relationship to one of the football coaches the week of the state championship game! He didn't know what that could do to Dave's relationship with the coach. Matt worried he'd done too much already.

But Michael's facial expression was calm.

"David? Matt?" Michael began, with an air of authority. "I have an idea. But in order for this idea to work, I must have permission from both of your parents."

Matt and Dave exchanged brief glances before Matt nodded for the both of them.

"OK. Dave, you will stay here and recuperate for as many days as you need. I hope you're better by Thursday, because you can't miss too many practices for the championship game. And, in order for you to even _play_ in the game, you have to be at school on Friday. I will arrange for your homework assignments to be sent here and you _will_ keep up with your schoolwork."

Michael paused, gauging Dave's reaction. Dave very numbly nodded.

"Matt?" Michael began, much to Matt's surprise, "You will stay here too."

Matt couldn't hide his surprise.

"But-"

"Hear me out, Matt." Michael ordered. Matt stopped talking.

"You will help Dave recover. Your homework assignments will also be dropped off and you _will_ keep up with your schoolwork too."

Michael paused to gauge the boy's reactions and when he saw none, he continued.

"Look," Michael said, a little tiredly, "this school wants this championship _bad_. This is a lot of pressure on you boys, but this school needs you. This community needs you. _I_ need you."

Michael shifted his weight a little, clearly uncomfortable with his proposal, but especially with what he was about to add. He felt like he had no other choice.

"And besides, Dave," Michael added, a little softer, "I can't think of a better caretaker than someone who obviously…loves you so much."

The boys' eyes bulged. Dave's shaking got worse.

"I saw how you two are towards each other. I just saw it with your affection, Matt." And with that statement, Matt started to shake. Both boys were terrified, their secret was revealed! But Michael simply remained calm, as he took a step closer to Matt, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I can't think of a better caregiver than a loving partner." Michael said with a little, slightly uncomfortable smile.

Matt couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Mr. Ayres." Matt croaked.

"What you boys do with your lives is your business, not anyone else's. If you need your relationship to stay a secret-" both boys nodded their head vigorously, "then I won't tell anyone. Not until you're ready…if you both ever are."

Matt slowly turned to look at Dave. Dave's wide eyes looked up at Matt, a quiet desperation in them.

"Th-thank y-you, c-c-coach." Dave struggled to say, between his fever and fear.

"Alright, then." Michael declared. "I'm going to talk to both of your parents and make sure I have their permission. But you two are signed out for the rest of the day. I'll arrange for your homework assignments for today only, to be brought here. After that, well it's up to your parents. OK?"

Both boys nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going back to school." Michael turned to leave, but hesitated, turning to Matt. "Matt, take good care of him."

"I w-will…coach." Matt replied, shakily.

And with a half-smile on his face, Michael turned and left the boys, finding his own way out of the house.

Coach Michael Ayres would find out that getting permission from Dave's father would disgustingly be no problem at all. Getting permission from Matt's parents placed him in unknown territory.

.

Around 5:30PM that same day, Michael made his second trip to Matt Saranity's house. Homework assignments and a football playbook in tow, he eagerly hopped out of his car and headed towards the front door. Just before he could knock, Eileen Saranity opened the door. She didn't look very happy.

"You must be Mr. Ayres." Eileen said, coldly.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I'm here with homework for Matt and Dave."

"Come in." Eileen said, coolly. "Mr. Ayres, I don't like this idea, but I understand the necessity. You are welcome here to enact your little 'plan.'"

And with that, Eileen turned around and walked away, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael sighed, entered the house, shut the front door, and headed towards Matt's bedroom.

When he arrived, he quietly knocked and then opened the door. As the door opened, he saw Dave curled up on Matt's chest, sound asleep and snoring. Matt frantically held up his finger to his lips, indicating to Michael to be as quiet as possible. Michael complied, staying right where he was. Julius watched everything with his keen observation skills.

Matt then carefully and slowly slipped around Dave, guiding Dave to a couple of pillows. Dave stirred a little and then suddenly rolled over, freeing Matt. Matt immediately stood up and walked towards Michael, motioning for them to leave the room. Once outside the room, Matt slowly closed his bedroom door and escorted the coach to the dining room. The two sat down, Matt's parents in the nearby living room.

"That's the first time he's fallen asleep since we came home from school." Matt stated informally. "I didn't want to wake him."

Michael took a moment to study Matt. Matt looked frazzled – hair slightly disheveled, slumped a little in his chair, distracted with too many concerns for a teenager.

"I know this is hard, Matt," Michael gently began, "but you're really helping a lot."

"I know." Matt automatically replied.

"No, I don't think you do." Michael firmly said. "Dave is the key to winning this state championship. This community wants it so bad that they can't afford-"

"It's _you _that doesn't understand, Mr. Ayres!" Matt snapped. "You don't know what this damn game means to _us!_"

Michael narrowed his eyes a little before he responded.

"What do you mean?"

Matt slumped in his chair even further. Sighed, tried to sit up, and slumped back in his chair.

"This game…..this damn game….." Matt started.

Michael scooted a little closer to the struggling teenager.

"Dave and I can't hide anymore, Mr. Ayres." Matt quietly said. "You have no idea what it's like to hide a secret like we are."

Michael simply stared at Matt, waiting for him to continue.

"Dave and I have a plan. My parents are…ambivalent about our plan, but we're going to do it anyway. We just have no _choice_." Matt struggled to finish, fighting off tears.

Again, Michael waited.

"Dave and I are coming out as a couple after the state championship game. Dave then has nothing to lose. We've been dating for almost seven months."

Michael's eyes shot up. He wasn't aware of any openly gay people, let alone gay _couples_ at McKinley High School. Stunned, he continued to study Matt, but Matt just stared back, revealing no further information. Michael sat back in the chair, contemplating the words.

"You are aware of the dan-"

"Of course we are, Mr. Ayres!" Matt snapped. "But hiding is so hard! You have no idea what it's like to deny who you are, to avoid your boyfriend, to not even hold hands walking down the hall…" And that's when Matt lost it. The tears flowed steadily and Michael shifted in his seat. Michael had never considered this aspect of gay life before and he wouldn't let them down.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do to ease this…transition." Michael tentatively said.

Matt's head shot up, tears almost instantly drying up.

"You…you'll…support us?" Matt asked timidly.

"Absolutely."

.

The next day, Tuesday, Dave still had a fever and chills. He was able to eat some tomato soup, a banana, about twelve cups of Matt's special herbal tea blends, and some history homework. Matt was keeping up with his studies as well. Michael was dropping off homework assignments dutifully every day after school.

Sebastian stopped by to offer his assistance in any way he could. His snarky energy made Dave laugh from time to time, but then a coughing fit would take over. Sebastian found he would just be a good support system for the boys and that would be it.

The school noticed Dave's absence, though. Word spread that he was sick and many students, faculty, and people in the Lima area were worried. But Matt was the only confident one of the bunch. Of course, no one saw this, but he didn't care. He loved Dave. He _cared_ for Dave. He loved their plan.

By Wednesday, Dave could get out of bed on his own accord and the fever was gone. He was still very weak, but exhaustion was the only remaining symptom left. Homework assignments were returned by the coach to their teachers.

Every night, Matt would make sure Julius was fed and let in and out, like dogs should. And, every night, Matt would crawl into his bed and pull Dave to his chest, curling his thin, supporting fingers around Dave's wide back as best he could. It would never take Dave long to fall asleep, wrapped up in his boyfriends loving arms. Matt had never had this much responsibility before and found he loved it. He resolved that the two boys would proudly go to school on Thursday. He was right.

Thursday morning. Dave and Matt drove to school that day for the first time since Monday morning. Dave, still a little weak, was feeling much better. Matt loved this as he drove the country roads to McKinley High School. They held hands as they drove.

But that day, they did something they've never done before – they arrived in the crowded, busy, overpopulated student parking lot…_together._

.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know, Mary." Paul said through the phone. "I know…I am…..well, you're not doing anything about it either!...I told you I'm handling it!...Oh, fuck off, bitch!"

Paul turned off his cell phone in a fury, missing the days when you could slam a phone down with purpose. The phone call with his ex-wife just set his jaw further on edge. He didn't know what to do about Dave and he knew he had to do something.

Dave was basically living with the Saranitys. He had run out after Paul found out one of Dave's big secrets, barely setting foot in his own house anymore. Dave stopped by for changes of clothes and always arranged it when his Dad was not home.

Paul would have to take action. The state championship game was in a few days and he knew his son was sick.

_I bet that little faggot is nursing him back to health_, Paul thought viciously. Well, Paul knew what he had to do.

.

When Matt and Dave emerged from Matt's parked car in the student parking lot, nearly every student present saw them together. Momentarily confused by the attention, a slow dawning smashed the boys as they looked at each other.

Dave's face became a scowl.

"Thanks for the ride, Saranity!" Dave coldly called out and ran towards the school. Matt, understanding what Dave was doing, simply nodded, unhappily. Dave hated seeing Matt's face like that, especially after taking such good care of him this past week.

But students took notice and soon, gossip mills would start. Dave was torn – he didn't want anyone to know about him and Matt yet, but he kind of didn't care. Nevertheless, he didn't want Matt to suffer any more than he had to.

"Karofsky!"

Dave whirled around, just as he was reaching the student entrance to see Azimio running towards him.

"What the hell?!" Azimio yelled.

"What?" Dave asked, confused.

Azimio spread his arms wide open in a stance of total confusion.

"Why are you riding around in that homo's car?"

Dave eyed his friend before he could catch himself. Azimio noticed, making him even more confused.

"Saranity gave me a ride to school." Dave said simply.

"A ride?" Azimio began affrontedly, "_I_ could've given you a ride. Why didn't you just drive your truck? You've been out sick all week and you show up to school in that queer's car?" Azimio quickly walked right up to his best friend. "What's everybody supposed to think? You and that homo butt buddies or somethin'?! I haven't even heard from you in, like, a _fuckin' week!_"

Azimio rarely yelled at Dave, but his frustration was very clear. Azimio felt ignored and didn't like it. Dave shifted his feet, looking down momentarily, his mind racing, and then right back up at his best friend. Behind Azimio, Matt was slowly walking towards the student entrance with the worst possible timing imaginable.

"Az, he…doesn't live that far from me, so he offered me a ride." Dave said lamely.

"Bullshit!" Azimio sneered, "That queer lives across town. _I_ live closer to you than him! What the hell is goin' on?!"

Matt had now reached the boys and was trying to pass. But Azimio caught him in his peripheral vision. Like a hunter, Azimio lunged for Matt with a snarl and was just about to grasp his shoulder when Dave snatched Azimio's arm back.

Azimio stared at Dave like he didn't know him. Matt, terrified, ran into the building. But Azimio just kept staring at Dave like he didn't know him at all. Dave's features hardened, harshly letting go of Azimio's arm.

"It was just a ride to school, that's al-"

"Oh, My God." Azimio exclaimed.

Dave froze. _No no no no no no no….._

Azimio continued to stare at his best friend incredulously. Dave tried to save face.

"Az, come on. Let's get to clas-"

"All those years ago….." Azimio slowly said, staring at Dave like it was all a dream.

"W-what?" Dave asked nervously.

"Oh. My. God… All those years ago…"

Dave was now sweating bullets at Azimio's strange, accusatory behavior.

"What are talking about Az?"

Azimio turned to head into the building, but stopped when his body was perpendicular to Dave.

"Your Mom was right."

.

Sebastian was headed towards class. The halls were filled with excited students. The state championship game was on everyone's minds, except Sebastian. He could've cared less. As he was walking to his first period class, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind.

Sebastian quickly turned his head to see a scared Matt Saranity running up to him.

"Sebastian!" Matt said, slowing when he reached him.

"Matt! What's wrong?"

Matt took a moment to collect his breath before responding.

"I think," Matt said quietly, "Azimio Adams has figured Dave and me out!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh nooooo."

"Yeah."

The boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do or how to handle this. Sebastian could easily see the worry and fear in Matt's eyes. He knew of their plan, of course, and knew they weren't ready to reveal themselves to the whole school and college football world. Sebastian took a moment to think.

"Let's get to the choir room before school starts. We need to come up with a plan." Sebastian said firmly.

"OK."

And just as they turned to go to the choir room, they both shot horrified looks over their shoulders. Azimio Adams was running towards them, a fierce scowl on his face. Dave was trying to catch up to Azimio in his weakened state.

Sebastian and Matt ran.

.

Dave was lumbering in Azimio's wake. He didn't see Matt anywhere, but knew his best friend was on a mission. He followed as best he could, still weakened from being sick. Running down the hall, he saw Azimio pick up speed and a sharp terror went through Dave's heart.

_He must've found Matt._

Dave did his best to pick up speed, but he trailed Azimio considerably.

As Dave was approaching another cross hallway, he quickly looked left and right. He saw a large, red blur dart into the choir room.

Dave's heart sunk.

Panting, he ran down the hall and into the choir room. What he saw before him both angered and revolted him.

Azimio held Matt and Sebastian, one arm on each boy, up against the wall! Matt and Sebastian had terrified expressions on their faces and Azimio was furious.

"Az!" Dave roared.

"Get outta here, Karofsky!"

Dave quickly eyed the two scared boys, and then tunneled a feral stare at Azimio. Dave dashed for Azimio and the fight began.

Dave grabbed Azimio from behind, surprising him. Azimio fell to the side a little and Dave landed a punch to Azimio's rib cage. Matt and Sebastian stumbled to the side, suddenly freed from the wall.

Azimio rebounded, snarled, and lunged at Dave, throwing punches into Dave's stomach. Dave reacted as if nothing happened. Suddenly, he plunged his elbow into the middle of Azimio's back, forcing a cry of anguish from his best friend.

The two threw punch after punch at each other. Dave connected to Azimio's right cheek while Azimio connected with Dave's throat, momentarily knocking his wind away. Neither boy could see or hear Matt's strained efforts to stop the fight, but that didn't deter Matt.

"Stop! Stop!" Matt screamed. He tried to pull Dave off Azimio. But when Dave pulled his arm back to deliver a vicious punch, his elbow connected with Matt's chest. Matt careened backwards, smacking into the side of the piano.

Matt cried out. Dave immediately turned around in shock. Azimio smiled.

Azimio saw his opportunity. He immediately went to deck Dave.

"Dave!" Sebastian screamed.

Dave whirled around, but not in enough time. Azimio rushed Dave, knocking him to the floor. The boys rolled around on the floor, kicking, hitting, and even biting, angry snarls bubbling out of their mouths.

"HEY!"

All four boys whirled around to see Coach Paul Karofsky and Coach Michael Ayres glaring at the boys.

"My office! NOW!" Paul roared.

.

The walk to Coach Karofsky's office was quiet and tense. No one was speaking. Azimio was limping a little and Dave was trying to catch his breath. Sebastian was helping Dave on one side while Matt was inconsolable on Dave's other side. Azimio glared at the floor.

The two coaches and four boys all crowded into Paul's office. The boys sat – Dave sandwiched between Matt and Sebastian, Azimio just to Sebastian's side. Paul sat at his desk, a slight "hmph" coming from his mouth. Michael stood near Paul, arms crossed defensively.

Silence. Everybody just scowled at everybody. Azimio and Dave were glaring at the floor, while Matt and Sebastian looked to Dave sympathetically.

A disgusted sound filled the room them. The four boys looked up to see Paul with a repulsed scowl on his face. He was looking at Sebastian, Dave, and Matt. Michael appeared confused.

"Well?!" Paul angrily asked.

Nobody said a word. The angry, tense silence continued.

"Somebody had better say something and fast." Paul said annoyed. "This little incident can't be reported if I'm going to have my two best players play in the championship game."

Sebastian looked up at Paul, a little disgusted. Sebastian hated how important this game was to the community and couldn't believe that Azimio Adams might not be disciplined because of a dumb football game.

But Paul wasn't deterred. He quickly smiled at Sebastian and then his angry scowl once again returned, staring the boys down. Sebastian really hated him.

As the mute showdown continued, the boys would occasionally look at each other, waiting for someone to begin. Still, no one said anything. Michael shifted his weight, nervously.

Surprisingly, it was Sebastian that spoke up.

"It was a misunderstanding."

Every pair of eyes looked at Sebastian in complete and total surprise. Sebastian, not noticing at first, fixed a little smile on his face, looking at Paul.

"Azimio thought I offended him. I didn't."

Azimio immediately scoffed. Paul and Michael glared at him.

"Is this true, Adams?"

Azimio's head shot up. "No."

Paul, eying Azimio, slowly leaned back in his office chair, studying the boys.

"Then, what happ-"

"Your son's a fag." Azimio rudely said.

Dave shot up out of his chair, going at Azimio again. But he wasn't fast enough. Michael ran between the boys, stopping Dave in his tracks. Sebastian shook his head to Dave and Dave sat back down.

Meanwhile, Matt had his eyes closed. Everything that he and Dave carefully planned for the last seven months was unraveling before their eyes. Two coaches, both sets of parents, and two classmates now knew the truth. Matt didn't know what all went wrong and he was suddenly so sad.

Dave, sitting back down, checked on Matt, somehow knowing something was wrong. He immediately grew concerned for Matt and reached out to him. Slowly, he stroked Matt's back.

Everybody in the room watched this loving gesture. Paul and Azimio glared vigorously, while Sebastian only seemed to glow. Only Michael watched dispassionately. The warm, loving moment didn't last long.

"Dave!" Paul roared. "Get your hands off….Saranity!"

Dave eyed his Dad with a sickened curiosity.

"Were you going to call him something else, Dad?" Dave asked quietly.

Paul narrowed his eyes at Dave but said nothing. Michael shifted his eyes between the father and son, hoping he wouldn't have to break up another fight.

"No." Paul side with a devious smile on his face.

Dave was angry.

"You know Dad, Matt has been the best thing in my life. We've been dating for seven months now."

Paul's eyes narrowed further, anger seeping from him. He clenched his fists together, shaking slightly.

"You disgust me." Paul whispered. Every eye in the room widened, except Dave's.

"Yeah, I know." Dave quietly responded. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love Matt."

"I should bench you." Paul said with a controlled anger.

"But you won't," Dave confidently began, "because you hate to lose. And you know I'll win this game."

Ugly, ferocious tension filled the room. Father and son glared at each other as if no one else was in the room. It was very clear there would be no reconciliation between them for the time being and no one could prevent that.

Bravely, Matt reached for Dave's hand and Dave snatched it strongly.

"I love Matt Saranity, Dad. And he loves me." Dave professed. "And you and _no one_" Dave glanced at Azimio and then right back to his Dad, "will stop us."

The barest traces of a smile graced Sebastian's face. He loved seeing such strength, such love. It did nothing to ease the tension and outright hate in the room, but love holds such promise. Sebastian leaned back a little, proud at the little display. He looked at Michael as Michael looked back at him. Michael now couldn't help but smile a little.

"Coach," Michael tentatively began, "we don't need this right now. Let's let the boys-"

"What?!" Paul angrily yelled. "Fuck each other in the ass right here?! Let a homo lead this team to the _state championship?!_"

"Yes." Michael said quickly. "Yes, let a great quarterback lead this team to the championship. Guide a great quarterback to college on a scholarship. Coach this awesome quarterback to a win. Teach us _the true meaning of winning!_"

Every eye stared at Michael, stunned.

"And Coach?" Michael gently continued. He leaned down a little, just barely getting in Paul's face. "You're a fuckin' idiot."

Eyes in the room couldn't have gotten wider. Even Azimio was stunned by the brazen display.

Paul stood up and got in Michael's face. The boys tensed.

"You got some nerve, Ayres." Paul said evenly. "Now you're gonna teach me how to do my job?"

"No, coach." Michael said, holding his ground. "Teach you to be a better man."

Paul glared at Michael. Nobody had stood up to Paul Karofsky, Head Coach of the McKinley High School Titans before. Truth be told, he was on unfamiliar ground.

Dave tightened his grip on Matt's hand, fearing the worst. Sebastian snatched Matt's other hand, fearfully. Even Azimio glanced at the other boys, not quite knowing what to do.

Then, Michael very slowly smiled. He knew the coach was flabbergasted. Backing up a little, he turned towards the boys.

"Dave," Michael began, authoritatively, "you're a helluva quarterback. Play to win. Adams, keep your mouth shut about this. We need the team's support to win the championship and if you or anyone else says anything about their relationship, we'll lose. Matt, Sebastian, keep your mouths shut about this and go about your business."

And then, Michael turned back to Paul.

"And Coach?" Michael asked, as Paul looked over at him, "He's still your son."

And with that, Michael turned and briskly left the room.

Nobody said anything for a long moment. Stunned, Paul sat back down at his desk, staring at absolutely nothing.

"Dad?" Dave asked quietly. "Did Mom know about me?"

"Yes." Paul and Azimio chorused. Both men's eyes shot up, staring at each other in wonder.

"Your Mom," Azimio said, suddenly looking at the floor, "asked me to watch over you just before she left your Dad. That happened when we were eleven. She thought you were gay and knew you'd need a…friend."

"You knew?" Dave asked incredulously.

Azimio slowly nodded.

"You got some nerve comin' after me then!" Dave roared.

"I didn't want it to be true!" Azimio whined.

"Well, I didn't either!" Dave fired back.

Neither boy said anything then. The wheels of memories were turning over and over in Azimio's and Dave's heads. All those lost years of lies and deceit were ever so slowly constructing a divide in their friendship and they didn't even know it.

"You should've told me." Dave whispered.

"And _you_ should've told me." Azimio quickly returned.

A tear was falling down Matt's cheek as he watched the fascinating exchange. Sebastian and Paul were silent, both lost in agonizing thought.

"Is that true, Dad?" Dave asked, looking up at his lost father.

Paul dumbly looked at Dave.

"Did Mom leave because she figured out I'm gay and you were going to try to make me go straight?"

Paul didn't even respond. He didn't have to. Years of anger and hate were taking its toll on the elder Karofsky. Just the barest hints of sadness were now evident on Paul's face.

"Leave. All of you." Paul quietly said.

No one hesitated. Four boys left Paul Karofsky to his thoughts and sadness.

.

True to their word, the four boys kept the fight and meeting in the coach's office silent. No one said a word to anyone. Azimio didn't speak to Dave and walked away from them, while Dave left with Sebastian and Matt.

"Dave," Sebastian began sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Dave responded. "Nothing's your fault."

"I know that." Sebastian replied, "It's just…." Nothing came out of his mouth.

"I know." Dave quietly said. The boys came to a halt in the hallway. Class was in session, so no one was around.

"Thank you for helping us." Dave said to Sebastian. Sebastian huffed.

"I didn't do anything." Sebastian replied.

"Yes, you did." Dave insisted. "You're being supportive of our plan. And you helped me get over being sick." Dave looked down to Matt. Both boys smiled, but Matt only smiled briefly, a pensive look on his face.

Sebastian recognized that a whole other conversation needed to take place and it was his time to leave.

"It's too bad you're taken, Dave. You're quite a guy." Sebastian earnestly said. Dave smiled as Sebastian turned and left. Sebastian ignored the slightly jealous look Matt was giving him.

Now, it was just Dave and Matt. It would always be Dave and Matt, as far as they were concerned.

"You 'K?" Dave asked.

"I should be asking you that question, Dave." Matt responded.

The boys began to stroll down the hall. They didn't even know what time it was and didn't know if they were heading in the right direction for their respective classes. But given what just happened in Dave's Dad's office, neither boy cared.

"We can still make this plan work." Matt said simply.

Dave came to a halt. He turned and faced his incredible boyfriend, snatching both of his hands into his.

"Damn straight we can make this work!" Dave happily declared.

Matt couldn't help but smile.

"But, first things first." Matt said.

Dave questioningly looked at him. Matt took the moment to close the gap between him and Dave, gently tugging Dave's shirt down. Dave took the hint, his lips just an inch from Matt's. But before their lips slowly met, Matt finished his thought.

"Go win that dumb game."

.


	10. Chapter 10

From now on, consider this story co-authored. I have asked for editing and reviewing efforts from a very talented author to the point where she has co-written this chapter and will co-write subsequent chapters. Therefore, this story has two authors - umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee. Thank you, ILG, Babe. I couldn't have continued this story without you...

.

* * *

Cloudy. Cloudy, gloomy November Mondays are prominent in Lima, Ohio. No amount of Prozac can help the heavy depression that sets in the minds of Lima beaners.

But not _that_ Monday. On that Monday, Lima was buzzing with excitement. The McKinley High School Titans defeated the Palida High School Bulldogs 28-23. McKinley was a state champion. It was the first in their history, but given the impending graduation of a certain quarterback, it would be their last for quite a while.

On that Sunday evening prior, it was anything but a celebration. Far gone were the screaming fans, the ecstatic cheerleaders, the barely focused marching band, the butt-slapping coaches, the proud parents, the eager news crews. Far gone were smiles, handshakes, trophy presentations, ribbons, and more smiles. No. On that Sunday evening, there were just two smiling, calm boys, bodies flush with each other in bed. Their bodies were still wracked with lingering excitement and even cold wind, but slowly warming, growing together. One held the other, a tiny, proud smile on his face. And one held the other, a small, supportive gesture and passionate determination for the future on his face. Hands firmly held waists, legs intertwined and got captured, and all thoughts drifted towards the future.

Yes, Matt Saranity and David Karofsky were very much in love. They held each other in Matt's bed, waiting for the inevitable Monday. But in that moment, Monday could've waited a little longer.

It was 8PM. Sunday night television available in the Lima area was ordinary sitcoms. Suppressed laughter could be heard out of the living room. Matt's parents loved some of the Sunday night silly comedies on the Fox network. Matt and Dave could've cared less.

Dave caressed Matt's arm. The two were spooning, with Dave situated behind Matt. The boys were languidly lying in bed as Dave's index finger traced along Matt's forearm, making little loving circles around the elbow. Soon, Dave's whole hand moved slowly and softly up, gently gripping Matt's bicep, secretly loving how small, yet strong Matt really was.

An earlobe was suddenly nibbled, awarded with a little giggle from Matt. Matt reached up, lightly stroking Dave's hand situated on Matt's bicep. Matt sighed. He loved how big and strong his boyfriend was.

The two boys honestly and committedly loved each other. Hands continued to roam each other's bodies, totally forgetting the momentous day tomorrow would bring. Little smiles adorned their faces as they held each other.

Soon, drowsiness set it. Dave's arm suddenly became heavy along Matt's rib cage. Matt could tell Dave was getting sleepy. He decided to further settle Dave by grabbing Dave's hand and pulling it along Matt's chest to rest over his heart. Immediately, Dave sighed and snuggled further into Matt's back.

Matt smiled. The boys fell asleep that way, letting sleep force them to let all their concerns, fears, and anxiety about tomorrow to easily slip away.

.

The drive to McKinley was over before they knew it. On the way to school, the boys saw evidence of the historic championship game the previous Saturday. Various signs adorned front lawns, congratulating the football team. Businesses listed sale prices and "state champs!" on their signs, some of which misspelled David's name. Banners were decorated in McKinley's school colors. People leaving for work or school had significant and knowing smiles on their faces.

It was truly a magnificent day for McKinley and Lima.

Of course, McKinley High School, Lima,Ohio, the Lima, Ohio community, and the college sports world was about to get a bombshell. And Matt and Dave couldn't wait!

And, of course, they were nervous. After all, they were just two teenage boys, trying to live the way they wanted to live. The way they _should_ live. They were scared, angry, proud, happy…..

Matt Saranity and David Karofsky were a lot of things that cloudy November Monday morning. But they had each other. And they knew it.

Matt shut the engine off. His other hand was very tightly held by a slightly shaking David Karofsky. The two proud, brave boys said nothing to each other. Each knew what the other was thinking, but hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything yet. But, they had to address their game-plan.

"Scared?" Matt quietly asked.

Dave haphazardly nodded, looking down. Dave wore his Letterman jacket with pride. Yet, somehow, the Letterman jacket wasn't quite the shield it normally was. That was to be expected.

"You know we're not alone in this." Matt confidently began. "We have Coach Ayres and Sebastian on our side and maybe Azimio."

Dave's head snapped up at the mention of his best friend. Dave looked at Matt with a mixture of sadness and fear. He simply didn't know if Azimio would accept him, but so far, it didn't look good. Dave didn't want to be hated – he wanted to be accepted for who he was, _not_ for what he accomplished.

"I doubt Azimio will back us up, Matt." Dave said sadly.

"I know."

Matt and Dave looked away from each other at that moment. In their field of vision, other students were parking and emerging from their cars, sprinting into the building to escape the cold November morning. Behind the student parking lot, the football stadium stood erect, being memorialized in a ceremony the following weekend for the state championship. The truth-telling school was to the right, serving as the crucial testing ground for how a soon-to-be popular relationship would survive.

Nobody noticed the boys sitting in Matt's car, scared out of their wits.

Suddenly, Dave turned to Matt and smiled.

"Matt, I love you."

Matt was thunderstruck at the sudden and unexpected declaration. But very quickly, he returned the sentiment.

"Oh God, I love you too Dave!" And that's when all the fear, sadness, and joy melded into one passionate kiss. As soon as eager lips met, Dave grasped Matt's face, holding it steady. Dave's lips pressed hard in desperation. Matt whimpered and fell into Dave's hands. The boys shared passion and love the only way teenagers can – with hope and fear. And love.

Soon, Matt pulled back, still held in Dave's strong hands.

"We can do this." Dave quietly said, his lips just one inch from Matt's.

Matt lovingly studied his boyfriend for just a moment.

"Yes. We can." Matt said, smiling. "And we will walk into that building, hand-in-hand, and we will _order_ the school to accept us."

Dave laughed. "Damn right we will! And if anyone has a problem with _us_, they can take it up with me!"

"Or _me_!" Matt added, laughing.

Matt joined in on the laughter. The two boys shared a nervous and yet relaxing round of laughter. Laughter truly was the best medicine to break the tension of that moment. Then, as laughter was dying down, the boys looked at each other, Dave's hands _still_ on Matt's face. Quite suddenly and determinedly, they reached into the backseat for their satchels and emerged from Matt's car.

As soon as they were out, Dave quickly ran to the driver's side and up to Matt. He grasped Matt's hand tightly.

_No one will take this from us._

Dave smiled, quickly shook Matt's hand, and was rewarded with the most amazing smile Matt ever did.

And with that life-affirming shake, the boys turned towards the student entrance together. My God, they were happy!

.

As the boys walked towards the school entrance, it seemed the cloudy November day got cloudier. Nervously, anxiously, Matt and Dave walked, hand-in-hand across the student parking lot. Non-descriptive students at first took no notice of Dave, not caring about the championship game. And then, one-by-one, students here and there would look over at the two, nod in greeting, and then quite suddenly, their eyes would bulge. Gay couples simply didn't exist at McKinley High School – until now.

Dave's heart rate skyrocketed. Matt gently squeezed Dave's hand, his own attempt at calming his accelerating heart rate too. They exchanged quick, smiling glances at each other as they approached the steps towards the entrance.

The first step for the boys went unharmed. The second one didn't.

From the top of the staircase and throughout the short distance to the school's doors stood about seven or eight letterman jacketed football players, waiting for their leader, their quarterback to arrive.

The boys ascended the stairs one at a time. Their eyes were down, but they could feel the jocks stares. And some glares. But they held firm as they walked up the concrete stairs. When they reached the top, the boys looked up, as if on cue. Every jock was staring wide-eyed at them. Nobody said anything.

Dave half-smiled and nodded in greeting at a few football players. Matt said and did nothing as he walked with Dave. The boys passed the stunned jocks, opened the doors, and entered the school.

At first, walking down the hall holding hands went unseen. Dave couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. He was, after all, on a nervous cloud nine. With hearts racing, Matt and Dave continued walking down the hall.

One-by-one, students acknowledged Dave and then went wide-eyed. Backing up and away from them, students stood still, watching the show unfold before them. But nothing could deter Matt and Dave – they strolled down the hall, towards Matt's locker.

One hateful kid smirked at the boys.

"What?!" Dave roared. Matt genuinely smiled at the kid.

The kid paled and looked away.

Cheerleaders whispered to one another. The home ec teacher smiled at them and then widened her eyes.

In short, everybody was in shock.

Step by step by momentous step, the boys proudly strode down the hall. The sounds in the hallways were strange. At first, they were normal early morning, locker shutting and opening, chatter sounds. Then…silence. And then, finally, whispering. Nobody could ignore what David Karofsky and Matt Saranity were doing. And, yet, the boys felt untouchable.

It didn't take long for the boys to reach Matt's locker. Dave stood as close as he could, acting as overprotective guard dog. Dave let go of Matt's hand reluctantly. As Matt turned to work the combination lock, he smiled at Dave. Dave smiled back. There's a moment during a brave, scary act when you're incredibly grateful for the support you're receiving in that moment. Both boys were exceedingly grateful for each other. It's amazing the power a smile can have.

As Matt was opening his locker, Dave was slowly stroking Matt's arm, which rested on the locker door. This simple, loving, _protective_ gesture did not go unnoticed. Dave eyed the students who were watching them, silently warning them as if Karofsky was alive and well.

Suddenly, one of the jocks walked by and did the wrong thing – he smirked at them. Dave went into action. Dave whirled around and glared at the wide receiver, Robbie Dombrowski. Robbie Dombrowski was a tall, lanky blonde who got plenty of attention from the cheerleaders and was as homophobic as they come.

"Saranity make you queer, huh?" Robbie sneered.

Suddenly, Dave marched towards Robbie and stopped just a mere inch from his face.

"Wrong move, _Dumb_rowski." Dave growled. "Back off…_now!_"

For just an instant, Robbie appeared afraid before the cocky facade returned. But that was all Dave needed.

"You don't want," Dave whispered threateningly, "a suspension the school day after we won the state championship, do you?"

Dave smiled evilly. Robbie's smirked turned into an angry scowl just before he turned and stormed down the hall.

Triumphantly, Dave turned around and very slowly, predatorily walked back towards Matt. He was putting on a proud display of strength despite the shakiness he felt on the inside. When he got back to Matt, he claimed Matt's hand in his own tightly and wouldn't let go – on purpose.

"Are you O-"

"I'm fine." Matt quickly and quietly said.

Dave frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. They both knew the day would go like this, but it still was difficult to deal with. Dave let go of Matt's hand and watched as Matt got his books for his morning classes. Around them, students still gawked, but not for very long. Everybody was fearful of Karofsky.

"Mr. Karofsky?"

Dave and Matt spun around to see a middle-aged man with a toupee approach them. The man held a microphone. Behind him stood a short, pudgy, Hispanic man holding an NBC Channel 5 news camera.

Dave groaned. Matt's eyes widened.

"Mr. David Karofsky! Quarterback of the state champion McKinley Titans! Do you have a few minutes that I could talk to you?"

Again, Dave groaned, but Matt squeezed his hand.

"Go ahead, Dave." Matt quietly said with a little smile. "This is your moment to shine."

But Dave thought and studied Matt. An idea came to him. Dave smiled.

"No, babe," Dave said with a broadening smile, "This is _our_ moment to shine." Dave tightened his grip even further on Matt's hand. "Stay with me?"

Matt looked at him thoughtfully before answering. "OK!"

Dave smiled back. This was the big moment. This was the big reveal. This was what the boys had been waiting for – to not only take their relationship public, but to make a statement.

The boys turned back to the aging reporter and his unhappy-looking cameraman.

"Yes, _we_ do!" Dave declared.

The reporter momentarily looked confused until he looked down and saw the held hands. His eyes enlarged.

"Are you two….?" the reporter asked.

Dave happily nodded. Matt couldn't hold back a chuckle. The reporter couldn't have been happier. The greedy guy had not only the state champion quarterback for a sports interview, but a coming-out-of-the-closet story to boot!

The reporter turned to the cameraman, ordering him to start shooting.

"Mr. Karofsky, my name is Ryan Dombrowski." Ryan the reporter said.

Dave and Matt's eyes bulged momentarily.

"Hello, Mr. Dombrowski." Dave said cordially, firmly and almost painfully shaking his hand. Dave couldn't believe he was going to be interviewed by that homophobic jerk Robbie's Dad!

"Oh, please. Call me Ryan. We're all friends here, right?" Ryan said with a little, forced laugh.

Dave and Matt politely laughed back. Ryan glanced at Matt before returning an even broader, faker smile to Dave. Meanwhile, the cameraman hoisted his mobile news camera on his shoulder, placing everybody, including Matt, in his lens.

"Can I ask you about the state championship game and…your friend?" Ryan delicately asked.

"Of course." Dave replied automatically.

The cameraman finished positioning the camera and nodded to Ryan that they were filming.

"So," Ryan eagerly asked, "Dave, how does it feel being a state champion?"


	11. Chapter 11

Dave smiled. He was in his element, talking about football and college football. It was a subject he knew a lot about and loved having the opportunity to talk about it. He loved talking to Azimio about football.

A sharp pang of sadness hit Dave then. His best friend Azimio hadn't spoken to him since they left his Dad's office. He missed his friend, but didn't miss hiding the secret from him anymore. He wanted to so badly to talk to him, to get him to understand, to lash out, _anything_. Dave very subtly shook his head, getting those remorseful thoughts out of his head. He had a job to do.

"It feels great. It really was a team effort and the McKinley Titans pulled through!" Dave heartily answered. Ryan smiled pulling the microphone back to his mouth.

"So, that touchdown pass early in the fourth quarter seemed to seal the deal for you guys?" Ryan asked. Dave knew why he asked this question, and decided to have a little fun with it.

"Oh yeah. Once I saw the free safety hanging towards the middle and ignoring the flat, it was easy to pick up single coverage. I just looped the ball where our wide receiver Robbie _Dombrowski_ could catch it. Of course," Dave paused for effect, and to twist the knife a little, "it _was_ a very difficult throw and I saw Robbie struggle a little to catch it, but it was a touchdown nonetheless."

Dave saw Ryan's smile falter just a little at the mention of his son's difficulty at catching Dave's game-winning touchdown pass, but recovered pretty quickly.

"Well," Ryan began, again with that fake smile, "the pass might've been a little underthrown, but it was a touchdown."

"Oh no. The pass was perfect." Dave said, a broad, boyish smile on his face. Matt didn't understand football, but he understood pissing contests when he saw them.

Ryan paused for a brief moment before continuing the interview. The cameraman was silent, filming everything.

"Well, congratulations Dave. You're state champions!"

"Thanks!" Dave then shook his hand.

"So, tell me," Ryan began, suddenly serious, "what's in David Karofsky's future?"

Dave's smile couldn't have gotten broader.

"Well," Dave began, "I'm trying to finish high school and then I'm off to the University of Missouri…..with him." Dave concluded, turning to Matt.

But Ryan's eyes never left Dave.

"So, what about Missouri made you choose them?" Ryan asked, eyes narrowed just a bit.

Dave returned his gaze to Ryan. Dave's smile fell just a bit.

"Well," Dave carefully began, "they have a solid business program. And, their quarterback is a senior. With improvement, I _could_ become a starter." And then, Dave put his arm around Matt's waist, turning to him briefly with his smile intact, before returning his attention to Ryan.

"And, they have a liberal approach to football players of all walks of life."

Ryan very briefly glanced at Matt before returning to Dave.

"And, what do you mean by 'liberal approach'?" Ryan asked.

Dave took the moment to pull Matt closer to him. Matt genuinely smiled up at Ryan but didn't say anything.

"That means," Dave began, now smiling like a boy, "that they accept football players in all walks of life. And, I can bring him with me."

Dave smiled at Matt. Matt's blue eyes were shining, thanks to the early sunshine pouring through the hall windows, and the pure joy in his heart. Dave goofily smiled back, so proud to have this wonderful boy at his side.

"And who is this?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"_This,_" Dave began clearly annoyed, "is Matt Saranity. My boyfriend."

Ryan's eyes shot up in mock surprise.

"You mean to tell me, my viewers, and the world that David Karofsky is gay?" Ryan eagerly and quickly asked. The microphone couldn't have shot quicker to Dave's mouth.

"Yes." Dave said proudly.

"Well, this is a news revelation." Ryan said. Then, quite suddenly, he turned to the camera. "That's right, everyone. David Karofsky, star quarterback for the McKinley High School Titans and soon-to-be freshman at the University of Missouri, is _gay_."

And with that, Ryan told the cameraman to shut the camera off. Ryan, without looking at Matt, Dave, or the cameraman, turned around and briskly walked down the hall without saying anything to anyone. The cameraman struggled to keep up.

Dave frowned and didn't say anything. Matt recognized what Dave was going through.

"Hey." Matt said softly. But Dave still said and did nothing, his gaze following the quickly retreating reporter and cameraman. His heart ached.

_I'm still a quarterback._

"Hey." Matt said, a little stronger. Finally, Dave turned towards his boyfriend. Matt was almost overwhelmed at the sadness in Dave's eyes. If there was ever a moment that Dave needed him, this was it. In fact, Dave was shaking slightly. Matt couldn't tell if it was out of anger or sadness or both.

"You did well." Matt said supportively. Dave nodded.

Matt gently caressed the side of Dave's face. All around them, most students were in a rush to get to homeroom. The bell was about to sound and Matt knew time was of the essence.

"Look," Matt gently began, "this is going to be a hard day. We knew this would happen. Not everyone will accept us. Just know that I love you."

Dave wanted to be reassured. In truth, he was a little reassured. He took Matt's hand and held it, gently swaying it against his thigh. He loved it when Matt would caress his cheek. Dave momentarily closed his eyes, letting these simple, loving touches calm his aching heart.

"We should get to class." Dave said.

"Yeah."

But neither boy moved. They didn't want to move. They were both afraid of what the day would bring and Dave didn't want to be too far away from Matt in case something seriously went wrong. Acceptance isn't always given.

Matt sensed what was on Dave's mind.

"You know," Matt said, pulling his hand out of Dave's firm grasp, "I'm just a text or phone call away. If anything happens, which I doubt it will, I'll let you know."

"Promise?" Dave responded quickly.

Matt stroked Dave's cheek a little harder, a little more…purposefully.

"Yes." Matt said resolutely.

.

Dave was in home room. It felt like every single pair of eyes were on him. Nobody seemed to know how to approach him. They wanted to congratulate him on the game, but were shocked that Dave was gay. The homeroom teacher hadn't performed roll call yet, but the students were eerily subdued.

Suddenly, a freshman boy walked up to Dave. Dave turned to see the fragile boy standing before him. The boy, whose name Dave never got, looked at Dave sheepishly.

"Dave?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Dave answered.

"Would you sign my program?"

Dave saw the boy holding the state championship program. On the cover was a photo of the previous year champions, complete with all the standard logos and script.

Dave smiled.

"Of course." Dave replied, a little smile on his face.

Dave started to reach into his backpack for a pen, but the boy held one out for him. Dave took it, opened up the cover, and signed his name, his jersey number, and this little phrase –

"David Karofsky. #11. Proud to be a champion."

When he finished writing, he closed the cover and handed both the program and pen back to the kid. The kid took the items and opened up the cover. When he finished reading it, his smile could've lit up the room.

"Thanks!" the boy eagerly replied.

"You're welcome." Dave responded, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Then, the boyish freshman turned around and left.

_Damn, that felt good._

.

Lunchtime. Throughout the morning, Dave was confronted with silent, shocked stares. A student asked for an autograph here and there, but he wasn't bombarded like he thought he would be.

_Looks like being gay is more important than a state championship._

Dave was bitter. He was a state champion. State championships don't happen very often. But, being gay and being in a gay relationship just aren't popular things in little Lima, Ohio. Dave frowned, rounding the corner of another hall, on his way to the cafeteria. As he got closer, he kept an eye out for Matt. He desperately wanted to eat lunch with him, just to make sure Matt was OK. Well, he also wanted to just be near Matt. Dave felt lonely. He was a state champion – a _gay_ state champion. And the school didn't seem to care about his success, with the exception of a student here and there.

Just before Dave reached the cafeteria entrance, he heard a male voice behind him, calling his name. Dave turned around to see Coach Michael Ayres approaching him, smiling. Dave was relieved.

"Congratulations on the championship, Dave!"

"Thanks." Dave said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, frowning.

"Everybody seems to be avoiding me like the plague. I mean, I've signed a few programs, but…"

Michael looked at him sympathetically.

"You know, Dave," Michael began, "I have to question why you and Matt came out the very next school day after the championship game."

And when Dave started to protest, Michael held up a hand to silence him. Dave relented.

"But, I understand. I couldn't imagine hiding _that_ kind of a secret all my life."

Dave half smiled. He appreciated the coach's empathy, but it did little to soothe his disappointment.

"Look," Michael began, placing his hand on Dave's shoulder, "just understand that you are a state champion. These people here will be a distant memory. You're headed to Missouri, son. I know you're disappointed, but you'll soon realize that these people here _don't matter_."

Dave looked up into a pair of incredibly sympathetic eyes. Dave released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He was so grateful for Coach Michael Ayres. He wouldn't forget this moment.

"Thanks coach." Dave said softly.

"Go eat. I'm sure the team is waiting for you." Michael said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm not eating with them."

Michael looked at Dave with a questioning look.

"I'm eating with Matt. I just…wanna eat with him."

Michael nodded in understanding. Dave doubted the coach truly understood his motivations to eat with his boyfriend, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

With one final smile and congratulations, Michael turned and left. Dave watched him go for a little while before turning around and entering the cafeteria.

.

Matt was sitting in his usual spot. Dave came to a halt upon seeing him. He wanted to give Matt a quick once over just to make sure Matt had no signs of abuse or sadness. Once satisfied, he glanced at the jocks' table. Nobody saw him. So, he made a quick dash to his boyfriend's table. Matt was alone.

"Good. You're in one piece." Dave said, sitting down with a sigh.

"Told ya'!" Matt said with a big smile.

Dave smiled. He never got tired of his boyfriend's smile. Of course, that smile couldn't stop the anxiety Dave was feeling right now. Whispers and stares abounded in the cafeteria and the boys had to endure it.

A female classmate slowly walked by, state championship program in hand. She hesitated, looking at Dave. When Dave made eye contact, her eyes bulged and she quickly turned away. Dave frowned. But Matt smiled.

"Don't worry, Dave." Matt said, with a reassuring pat on Dave's hand. "She didn't _deserve_ an autograph from the school's fabulous star quarterback."

Dave wasn't convinced, but tried his best to let it go.

"So, how was your morning? Anybody give you any trouble?" Dave asked, genuinely concerned.

Matt looked over at his boyfriend, crunching on a carrot.

"No. In fact, I think we made some headway with the jocks."

Dave's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yup." Matt began, swallowing his carrot. "OK. Here's what happened….."

.

"…so Dude, is it true?"

Matt looks up from his book that he was studying for geometry class for third period where he is currently, as he feels little tiny pricks on his shoulder. He dismisses the pricks at first but they began to get on Matt's nerves. He then realizes someone is trying to get his attention.

Matt hadn't been in his seat for very long but he could already feel eyes on him coming from every which way. People were staring and whispering to each other, no doubt about him. It was a little- okay, a_ lot_ annoying but Matt stuck it out. He knew what he and Dave did wouldn't be easy but they did it. They had come out in front of the entire school and he couldn't be more proud of the both of them in that moment. People can stare and whisper all they want. Matt doesn't give a rat's ass. His and Dave's happiness is all that should matter to him and it does. Everything else negative is just background noise.

Matt shoots his head to the right where he sees Jamie Martinez, one of the jocks and one of only two Hispanic football players on Dave's team trying to get his attention by tapping Matt on his shoulder with his pencil, annoyingly poking Matt hard. Class had started but the teacher wasn't paying attention because she was helping another student. That was a good enough distraction for Martinez to get what he wanted to know in the first place.

"Yes Martinez it's true, if you're referring to what I think you are. Now can you stop jabbing me with that thing? Leave me alone, I am trying not to flunk this class"

Matt warns Jamie with a semi-serious glare. At this point he is irritated and knows what Jamie is trying to get at. He's not mad at Jamie for wanting to know something about his relationship because that was to be expected but he is mad at him for poking him a freshly sharpened pencil. The stabs hurt and Matt couldn't help the frustrating feeling.

There was no use in subtlety, and being subtle wasn't one Jamie's strong suits anyway along with not being the brightest light bulb in the bunch. Point was that Jamie wasn't very smart. All of this is about him and Dave. Everyone by now should know or are just learning that he and Dave Karofsky are, indeed, a very-much-in-love gay couple. It should be all over the school and all of Lima soon enough.

"Sorry, man… You and Dave are a couple?" Jamie asks. Matt is annoyed beyond belief but gives an affirming head nod to Jamie's question. Jamie acknowledges Matt's answer with a brief nod of his own.

"So, um…what did you get for #4 on the quiz?" Jamie asks while smiling sheepishly but he also seems like he wants to say more but doesn't. Matt can't help but smile back, shocked by Jamie's nonchalance about the truth. Jamie's cluelessness actually eased Matt's mind a little until some questions entered that weighed heavily. _Wait, was that really it?_ Matt thinks. _No hostile glares or homophobic remarks? No name calling, nothing at all? _Matt was a little stunned at this and Jamie must've read his shocked expression because he says nothing and gives Matt a knowing smile. Jaime turns his attention away, not bothering to get the answer he wanted.

The rest of Matt's time in class was spent with Matt grinning from ear to ear knowing not everyone in the school were as much of a prick as Matt once thought. He was happy.

.

"And, I _am_ happy Dave. Are you?" Matt quietly asked.

Dave looked pensive for a moment. Then, he looked up into Matt's loving, supportive eyes.

"God, Matt. How could I _not _be happy…_now_?"

The boys smiled. Half of their revelation school day was over. The other half was soon to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning – homophobic language, some violence, one sexual assault

.

* * *

After lunch, Dave and Matt had to separate. Especially that day, Dave hated being away from Matt. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Matt. It could very easily have been Dave's anxiety telling him this. Nevertheless, Dave could very easily take care of himself, but his protective nature just assumed Matt couldn't. God, he was so in love with Matt!

Dave went through his normal routine, amongst all the stares, glares, silence, and an autograph or two. In seventh period American government class, one of the football jocks nodded to him, but didn't smile. Everybody kept their distance. And Dave didn't like it.

Eighth period sociology was his final class of the day. It was also one of two classes Dave had with Azimio. He sat beside his best friend in the classes he shared with Azimio and hoped it would stay that way. Azimio had yet to speak to Dave at all. Upon entering the classroom, Dave was nervous. He was, by then, used to all the gawking. It still bothered him of course, but he had strangely grown accustomed to it.

Azimio hadn't arrived yet.

As Dave sat in his seat, he fired a quick text to Matt, ensuring he was alright. The reply came back pretty quickly – "Im fine grizzly. Go bck to class. Put ur fone away." Dave couldn't help but smile a little.

Dave was still smiling when his peripheral vision picked up the presence of a certain African American football player and friend. Dave froze. He wanted to talk to Azimio badly. But he knew if he were to get any headway with his best friend, he had to also give him his space. Years and years of friendship taught Dave that when Azimio was angry, he needed his space to think things over.

This was no exception.

He chanced a glance at his best friend. Azimio was wearing his letterman jacket just as Dave was. But Azimio was looking down at his textbooks, intentionally not looking at Dave. Dave was hurt, but he expected this behavior out of Azimio. So, with a heavy sigh, he gave Azimio his space.

The class began. And droned on. And on. Dave spaced out. The teacher was speaking animatedly about the Great Depression or something when Dave's cell phone suddenly buzzed.

Dave didn't expect a text from anybody. Usually, Matt was the only person in Dave's life who texted during the day and he just texted him. Deftly, he pulled his cell phone out, burying it in his text book. He deliberately opened his cell phone and read the text.

Dave half smiled.

He quickly closed his cell phone and snapped his head towards Azimio. The pudgy African American looked at Dave. He wasn't smiling, but there was a strange, almost comforting look in his eyes.

Azimio nodded to Dave. Dave nodded back, still with that half smile on his face. Then, Dave put his cell phone away. He had to turn the page in his textbook to keep up with the teacher's boring lecture.

.

The school day was over. Dave, now in his own little, protective cocoon away from the hostile stares, was deep in thought over the text and Matt. As Dave was rounding the corner, he saw a group of girls approaching him. The girls seemed to look at him pleasantly. Dave smiled.

"Hi Dave. Nice game!" one of the girls said.

"Thanks!" Dave said graciously.

He then passed the girls. He didn't know any of them, but they certainly knew him. Everybody did. Then again, after this morning's revelation, he was sure _everybody_ knew him for the other reason. Dave was happy, despite the slight bittersweet feelings.

As Dave approached Matt, he noticed that Matt had his back turned towards him, facing his locker. Dave couldn't help but admire Matt's body from behind. Dark, primal thoughts flooded his brain. Matt's jeans were so tight that every luscious curve on his body hugged in the right places. Dave could've drooled over the slight curve in the backs of Matt's thigh and the pronounced butt cheeks. Dave licked his lips.

But all of those lustful thoughts came crashing down when he arrived beside Matt. Suddenly, Matt jumped defensively staring wide eyed at Dave. Then, he relaxed when he saw Dave there. Dave was immediately alarmed.

He saw the terror in Matt's eyes.

_ Something happened._

"Matt?" Dave started, completely worried. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Matt, eyes still bulged, just stared at Dave for a moment before turning back to his locker. He grabbed a few books, his hand shaking slightly. Dave moved just a bit closer, but Matt seemed to angle his body away from Dave. Dave frowned, even more worried.

Matt shut his locker and turned away from Dave, heading towards the student parking lot. But Dave grabbed Matt's upper arm as gently but as firmly as he could.

"Matt?" Dave asked, very, very concerned.

Still, Matt said nothing. With his back to Dave, Matt tried again to take a step towards the parking lot. But Dave held him firmly.

"Matt? Please?" Dave quietly pleaded.

Matt stopped trying to walk down the hall, trying to get away from Dave. Defeated, Matt slowly turned around, facing Dave. Dave could've collapsed right there. Matt's eyes were puffy and a little red. His body was slumped and his head hung a little lowly.

_Something bad happened. Very bad._

"What happened?" Dave gently asked, a little anger to his tone. But Matt, knowing his boyfriend inside and out, easily picked up on the anger.

"N-nothing, grizz..." Matt said weakly.

"Bullshit nothing." Dave replied, firmly.

Upon Dave's strong words, Matt's composure showed its cracks. Little shakes throughout Matt's body became shockwaves, only to have Matt regain his composure. And then, the shaking began again. Dave was a flurry of fear, compassion, and anger.

Dave quickly looked around. Not many students were left in the halls. Most students were eager to end their Monday at school and get the hell out. He concluded that they were alone and safe. Dave then returned his worried gaze to his boyfriend.

Matt just stood near his shut locker, his whole existence hovering like a ghost in the hall. Dave absolutely hated what he was seeing. He immediately went to Matt's side and placed a firm, football arm around him. He quickly regretted his actions. Once his arm made contact, Matt jumped in fear, shooting a quick and terrified look at Dave, only to regain his composure and fall into Dave's arm.

Dave's brow couldn't have been more furrowed.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home." Dave said.

.

_"I can't believe this happened! I can't tell Dave. He'll go crazy!" _

Matt felt Dave rubbing small circles on his back. The boys were in Matt's room lying together on Matt's bed, with a concerned Julius on the floor wagging his tail lightly. Waiting patiently on his doggy bed, Julius sensed something was wrong between the boys.

The drive back to Matt's house was silent. Matt was so upset about what happened earlier at school he couldn't speak; he didn't want to talk about what happened when Dave tried to ask. It was too traumatic when it was still so fresh in his mind. Matt was absolutely right – what happened earlier in the day would send Dave into a blind rage. Matt knew Dave would lose everything if he were to do something to the people that were responsible for how Matt was behaving.

Dave hated seeing his boyfriend this way. It pained him so much that Matt wouldn't tell him what was bothering him. But Dave decided not to question him any more for a while and comfort the love of his life any way he knew how.

Whispering "I love you" every now and again, Dave touched and comforted Matt. He knew Matt would appreciate if he would (or could) respond. Dave really just wished Matt would say something, _anything_ to go on. But Matt didn't say a word and hadn't for a while. This alarmed Dave that Matt was wide eyed staring into space, unresponsive. That was so not how Matt usually behaved. He wanted Matt to open up but his boyfriend refused. Dave missed Matt's sparkling, lively blue eyes.

After several moments of this exchange, Dave couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something not just for Matt but because he was going nuts himself. His boyfriend was being so closed off. He came up with something to try to help his boyfriend talk to him.

"Come here boy." Dave said quietly.

Dave called out to Julius. Dave gingerly got up from where he was placed beside Matt to greet his dog, careful not to disturb Matt. It didn't matter anyway. A blinding rainstorm could've crashed in at any moment and Matt still wouldn't have moved.

Dave frowned sadly at Matt. Then he turned his attention away before he had a chance to cry at the sight of his boyfriend's current state. He looked away as fast as he could before the tears would come.

Julius determinedly got up from his doggy bed and waddled over to Dave. He licked Dave's hand gently while he whimpered a few times in Matt's direction. Dave smiled at the animal and rewarded Julius's cuteness by scratching him behind the ear.

_Dogs are so smart._

In order to give Matt some more support and some protection that he isn't alone Dave ordered Julius to sit beside Matt to play with his boyfriend while still being on the floor. Julius obeyed his master. Dave wanted to see if Matt would even resist the cuteness and playfulness that was Julius.

Julius on the other hand didn't want to stay on the floor for long. So, to Dave's surprise, he got this bright idea to jump happily on Matt's bed alongside his "human" and Matt. Dave eyes bulged wide as Julius's big body made the bed shake when he jumped with ease so fast before Dave even had a chance to stop him. Normally it was forbidden for Julius to be on Matt's bed when he and Matt were together but Dave let his dog on because these were special circumstances. This was for Matt.

"Hey Matt, look who's up here to say 'hey'" Dave said smiling, but immediately it faded when he turned to Matt who still wasn't paying attention. Matt was still in his own little world staring blankly into space.

Julius crawled up next to Matt expecting to get his ears rubbed like Dave had done but Matt didn't even bother to look at Julius. He wasn't aware of his presence.

"Come on baby, please say something?" Dave asked helplessly. Dave couldn't do this anymore; he felt mad, angry and wanted so desperately to fix whatever was going on.

Julius knew something was wrong too. So he licked Matt's hand softly and then nudged it gently, wanting some attention. When Matt still didn't do anything but lie still, Julius turned his head toward Dave, whimpering sadly. Dave wanted to cry so hard and he came close to it at that very moment when he realized that not even Julius could fix what was wrong with Matt. Julius normally cheered him up when he was upset. What could make Matt happy? What was going on in his brain?

It was breaking Dave's heart to see his sweet, wonderful boyfriend so broken.

.

Matt woke up with a start, sitting up a little. He would've bolted upright if it wasn't for Dave's bear-like arm around his waist. Matt was panting a little. His nightmare woke him up fully.

Groggily at first, Dave woke up too. After a second of getting oriented, Dave immediately focused on his boyfriend. He gently squeezed Matt's stomach. He was lying behind Matt, protectively spooning him. Julius was at the foot of the bed behind Dave, watching the boys.

Matt quickly turned around and buried his face in Dave's chest. Groaning a little, Dave pulled Matt closer, gently rubbing his lower back. He was now frustrated that his boyfriend _still_ wasn't talking. But, whatever it was that bothered him, Dave knew that Matt had to have gone through something terrible. It pushed Dave's patience to its maximum level.

"I tried to fight them off…." Matt quietly said. Dave stopped rubbing Matt's lower back, focused solely on the words coming out of Matt's mouth.

"W-who?" Dave asked quietly. Dave was afraid. He _knew_ something bad would happen. And he was right.

"There were about four or five of them." Matt slowly replied.

Dave slowly and gently scooted back in the bed to look into Matt's eyes. As he scooted back, Julius blocked his legs. Slightly annoyed, he ordered the massive Rottweiler off the bed. Slowly, reluctantly, Julius hopped off the bed, but instead of going to his dogbed, he waddled over to the floor directly below Matt and flopped down. If Matt wanted to, he could've dropped his arm over the edge of the bed and touched Julius' back.

"Baby, what happened?" Dave asked softly.

Matt paused. He knew he had to tell Dave eventually, but he had to do it when he was ready.

"In between eighth and ninth periods, I went to the bathroom." Matt quietly began. "I had to take a piss."

Matt paused. Dave did not like where this was headed. He placed a heavy hand on Matt's hip, giving him support. But when his hand made contact, Matt flinched.

Dave's brow furrowed. He removed his hand completely.

"When I was washing my hands, about four or five guys came in. Some were wearing letterman jackets." Matt said.

Dave_ really_ didn't like where this was going.

"Go on." Dave quietly yet reluctantly urged.

"'Well, look. It's the faggot that turned David Karofsky. You're such a fucking faggot!' o-one of them s-said." Matt said, struggling to get all the words out.

"'Just leave me alone. You _know_ who my boyfriend is. He'll kick your ass.' I said to them. B-but it d-didn't matt-matter." Matt stammered. Dave took a chance and slowly reached across Matt's body, placing a steadying hand on his back. Matt knew it was coming and allowed it.

"'Fuck off, faggot!' one of them said," Matt unsteadily began, "and then he slammed the faucet off, grabbed my arms and s-slammed me into the w-wall!"

Dave tensed. He was immediately angry, but sympathetic as well. Matt was outnumbered and realized that if it were him, he could do very little to stop the assault too. So, instead, Dave rubbed Matt's lower back with an increased intensity, urging Matt to continue.

"The wall h-hurt s-so baaad." Matt wailed, crying loudly. Matt continued to cry as Dave continued rubbing circles in his lower back. Dave wanted to cry and punch something.

"'Karofsky was fine until _you came along faggot!_ one of them said." Matt said resolutely. "That's when I was grabbed by another and slammed into the wall again."

Dave immediately stopped rubbing his back, afraid he'd hurt Matt. He thought about lifting Matt's shirt to see if there were any bruises, but that was not the time.

"No, keep doing that Dave. Please." Matt asked desperately.

Dave resumed rubbing circles into Matt's lower back, but more gently.

"And then, the jerks left…except for one jock." Matt quietly said. "He stayed behind when the others left."

Matt then lifted his eyes to face Dave. There was so much sadness in Matt's eyes.

"He said, 'you like this?' and he…_rubbed my crotch!_" Matt screamed. "And then he smiled and said 'there's more where that came from_'_ and left."

Matt dropped his head, screaming and crying into Dave's chest.

Dave was a flood of emotions – severely angry, depressed, compassionate, guilt-ridden, and finally, furious.

"Who were they?" Dave asked, trying his best to hide his rage. He didn't even wait to ask the question for Matt to calm down.

Matt tried his best to regain his composure but wasn't doing a very good job. Dave amazingly waited, letting patience win over his suppressed rage. If he was going to get any answers, he knew he'd have to wait. Finally, Matt was able to answer his question.

"I only recognized one of the guys." Matt replied. And then, quite unexpectedly, Matt chuckled.

"And he didn't even do anything! He just watched and laughed!" Matt yelled.

"_Who?!_" Dave roared.

Matt flinched, but responded anyway.

"R-Robbie Dombrow-browski."

Dave's hand involuntarily turned into a fist along Matt's back.

"No, Dave." Matt warned, now looking up into Dave's angry eyes. "No. Don't do anything to him or anyone associated with him."

Dave looked down at him, a helpless fury in his eyes.

"Why not?" Dave whined.

Matt took the moment to try to calm his boyfriend down by gently stroking the side of Dave's face. If it calmed Dave down any, he couldn't tell.

"Because even though he watched and laughed and didn't do anything to stop it, he wasn't one of the guys who called me names, or threw me…or…." Matt couldn't speak anymore.

"Matt," Dave authoritatively began, "this has to stop. We have to report it!"

Matt didn't say anything.

"Who…." Dave carefully began, "_touched_ you?"

Matt paused, thinking it over.

"I don't know his name."

Dave closed his eyes. He couldn't identify all of the feelings going through him. He just knew he felt bad. And angry. _So_ angry.

"We have to do something, Ma-"

"I know, grizzly. I know."

Matt simply nuzzled further into Dave's broad chest, letting himself fall away from the world. Julius watched them, curiously.

"Thank God" Matt said, "Sebastian got there when he did."

.


	13. Chapter 13

FINAL chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And, my thanks to IlovesMesomeGlee, for co-writing, editing, reviewing, and internet hugs.

.

* * *

Sebastian was walking down the hall. He was especially proud of himself that day. He prepared a new Evans Blue song for glee and couldn't wait until rehearsal. However, he heard something he didn't like. He came to a complete stop outside the boy's bathroom.

"…more where that came from."

It sounded like a student and it was coming from the boy's bathroom. Sebastian knew those words could only mean trouble, especially if they were coming from the boys bathroom. He walked in to see Brad Barrington, jock and total idiot, looming his large frame over a student. When he saw the outline of a student behind Brad shaking, he knew he had to intervene.

"Hey!" Sebastian hollered.

Brad turned around to sneer at Sebastian. And, to Sebastian's horrified eyes stood a shaken Matt. Sebastian put two and two together and knew what happened.

Brad narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and turned to leave. But as he started to pass Sebastian and turn down towards the door, Sebastian further intervened.

"Sexual assault is a sex offense." Sebastian said coolly.

That got Brad to come to a complete stop. He glared at Sebastian.

"Nothing happened!" Brad roared.

But Sebastian was undeterred. He quickly glanced at Matt, just to make sure he was OK, before he returned to Brad.

"And could be a hate crime." Sebastian finished, as if Brad hadn't said anything. "You can't get a college football scholarship with those charges on your record."

Brad charged up to Sebastian and got right in his face.

"I _said_, nothing happened." Brad said warningly.

But Sebastian simply smiled a little.

"I know what I heard." Sebastian said, still with that little smile. "All Matt will need is a witness statement from me and for Matt to press charges and your little," Sebastian pointed down to Brad's crotch and then up to Brad's face, "escapade will ruin your future."

Brad's eyes couldn't have become narrower.

"So," Sebastian continued smoothly, "leave Matt alone or you _will_ face a judge. I hear juvenile detention centers in Lima _love_ jocks."

Brad hesitated. Sebastian seized the opportunity to show that snarky, Sebastian-trademarked smile. Brad said absolutely nothing and turned to leave. But as he left, Sebastian noticed Brad was fleeing the room.

As soon as Brad left, Sebastian dashed over to Matt.

"Matt?" Sebastian said quietly. "Was I right?"

Matt paused. He was looking down towards the floor, as if he wasn't even there. His arms were hugged around his chest and he was still shaking a little. His skin looked paled and his eyes were bulged a little.

"Yes." Matt whispered.

Sebastian tried to hide a flash of anger before regaining his composure. He knew he'd have to say something, but he'd never been put in this position before.

"Talk to Dave." Sebastian said, turning to leave, clearly uncomfortable with what just happened. Momentarily, Sebastian felt incredibly sorry for appearing to abandon his… friend? He really didn't know what he was to Matt, but Sebastian knew he was out of his league when it came to dealing with sexual assault.

"Thank you." Matt quietly said. Sebastian came to a stop. He craned his head just a little to the left and nodded.

"I don't think he'll bother you again." And with that, Sebastian left.

As he entered the hall, he couldn't have been more proud of himself – to a degree.

.

"So," Matt gingerly began, "I think Sebastian handled that situation as best he could, grizzly."

Dave was shaking with rage. He wanted to do something more, but Matt would be furious with him.

"We'll go to the principal. We'll make people aware of bullying, sexual assault, _anything_, Matt." Dave said. "Hell, maybe we'll pressure the principal to do it or we'll press charges against that asshole Barrington."

Matt lazily stroked the right side of Dave's chest. Matt loved how thick and meaty Dave's pectoral muscles were, but right then was not the appropriate time to address that.

"I guess." Matt said apathetically.

Dave took a moment to lower his head and look at his boyfriend. Matt was still there, but clearly shaken. Dave just wanted to pull Matt closer to him. But something told him that Matt might freak out a little. Hesitantly, he started to stroke Matt's back.

"Can I…?" Dave started.

Matt looked up into Dave's loving, supporting eyes. The two boys shared a longing moment. They were so in love with each other. Dave wanted to swallow Matt's pain and fear, but he didn't know how.

Dave very gently tugged on Matt's back. Matt got the message. He placed his head back on Dave's chest, guiding Dave's arms around him. Dave didn't hesitate. He pulled Matt into a bear hug and held on tight. Matt was broken at the moment and Dave just wanted to fix him.

Little tears escaped Matt's eyes. Dave could feel the moisture through his t-shirt but didn't care. The two held each other as silent tears of fear, anger, and even embarrassment fell. Normally, this would've been a sweet moment. But it was anything sweet. Dave held onto Matt like his life depended on it. And in some ways, it did.

.

The next day, Dave and Matt arrived together. It would be the second day in a row that they had come out. News crews hovered near the entrance again, eager for an interview with the _gay _quarterback, the _gay_ football player, the _gay_ state champion. Dave was sickened.

_I'm a state champion quarterback, too._

Dave frowned as he emerged from Matt's car, glaring at the news crews. Matt walked up beside him. The two were simply looking at groups of cameramen and reporters.

"Do you wanna duck in the gymnasium entrance?" Matt quietly asked, eyes still on the news crews.

"Yeah, I guess." Dave despondently replied.

Dave gently but firmly grabbed Matt's arm and quickly strode to the left side of the school, away from the reporters. Their eyes were trained to the ground as they walked. Morning sunshine was behind them and, from a distance, made it difficult for the reporters to keep an eye on the student parking lot. Some reporters were straining their eyes or using their hands to scan the area. But Matt and Dave were able to sneak away from them. Other students entering the gymnasium with them didn't realize what the boys were doing. They just gawked at Dave and Matt like yesterday.

Dave sighed. Matt kept his head down.

They walked through the gymnasium wordlessly. Furious thoughts were in their heads as they mentally rehearsed what needed to be said. They walked through the gymnasium, turning left towards the administration office. Dave kept his hand firmly on Matt's arm the whole time, protecting Matt and strengthening his resolve.

The student body still hadn't gotten over the shocking revelation from the day before. Some were whispering as they walked by, only to hush up whenever Dave would glare. Others had little smirks on their faces. It was all very tiresome and bothersome.

"Do you want to stop by the snack bar before we go see Principal Figgins?" Dave asked.

"No." Matt said, but he surprised Dave by coming to a complete stop in the hallway. They were just outside the administration office. Matt looked up at the imitation gold plating of the letters on the sign – ADMINISTRATION OFFICE. He couldn't take his eyes off it, lost in thought. Students passed them by as Dave followed Matt's eyes, looked at the sign, and then back to Matt. He gently stroked Matt's upper arm, hoping to strengthen his resolve.

"Second thoughts?" Dave gently asked.

"No." Matt replied quickly. "I just…. I don't want to have to threaten Principal Figgins."

"I doubt it'll come to that." Dave said resolutely. "With all the national attention bullying in the LGBT community has been receiving, I think Figgins will eat this opportunity up."

Matt turned to face Dave. Blue eyes met hazel eyes in a sweet, non-verbal conversation that only the two of them could have. That was one of the wonderful things about the boys being in love with each other so much. Simple moments like these spoke volumes. Dave was so happy to have Matt in his life and Matt was so happy to have found Dave. Matt wanted to stroke the side of Dave's face, but they were at school.

But in that quiet, serene moment, all the boys could think about was sending positive messages to the school and the world. All they had to do was take the first step forward. And they did.

.

Turns out Principal Figgins not only loved the idea of an anti-bullying message, he organized an assembly himself. The student body was required to attend. Matt decided not to do anything about Brad's little indiscretion in the boy's bathroom.

Day by day, the boys went to school. Gradually, students stopped gawking at Dave and Matt. The boys made sure not to have too many public displays of attention. They just wanted to be open and graduate. And they did. Dave was able to finally address football-related questions in interviews. However, the topic of gay college athletes was just too juicy of a story to resist. After all, David Karofsky would be the first openly gay college football player, entering college.

Matt watched the media love on Dave. Dave saw right through it, even winking at Matt during the gawdy interviews. They couldn't have been happier.

Winter came and went. Dave was practically living with the Saranitys. The Saranitys didn't seem to mind. Dave was helpful around the house and was good at reaching things the others in the household couldn't. When you're 6'5", you never escape this task.

Spring was fast approaching. The boys planned to attend prom. And they did. The boys planned to go post-prom. And they did. And then they planned the sooner-than-expected graduation.

However, just days before the school year ended, Matt found Dave frowning.

"Grizzly?" Matt asked one beautiful May afternoon at lunch. The boys were sitting in the cafeteria, closest to the windows. The early afternoon sunshine brightened the boy's faces. However, Dave was lost in complete thought.

"Not one word." Dave said slowly.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"Not. One. Word." Dave repeated, with the same cadence.

"What do you mean?"

Dave slowly turned and looked at Matt with such a sudden sadness that Matt had to do a double take. He put down his sandwich to give Dave his full attention.

"My Dad." Dave clarified.

Matt placed his hand gently on Dave's bicep. Normally, this calmed Dave. But when Matt looked up, he saw Dave's clenched jaw and hawk-like eyes. Dave was completely lost in thought and wouldn't let even Matt in. Matt knew this was headed towards a bad place and he had to do something.

"Dave? Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Matt said confidently.

But Dave snapped his head, practically glaring at Matt.

"The hell I won't!"

Dave suddenly stood up and marched out of the cafeteria. Matt watched Dave storm out, knowing exactly where he was headed.

.

"Coach Karofsky!" Dave roared as he blasted the door wide open. Paul barely registered somebody entering his office. Dave was panting in his fury and his trek to his Dad's office.

"Normally," Paul coolly replied, without even looking up, "students who come into my office yelling like that get detention."

Paul finally looked up into Dave's ferocious.

"But," Paul continued, "I guess I'll make an exception."

"Dad!" Dave pleaded as he walked into the office, "What did I do that was so bad?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, feigning offense. "I mean, you abandon your family when you win the state championship and you ignore all my attempts at communication with you. So, I ask _you_, what do _you_ mean?"

Dave's blood boiled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dad?!" Dave screamed. "Do you hate me that much because I'm gay?"

Paul's jaw clenched when Dave said the word Paul hated the most – "gay."

"That's right, Dad," Dave angrily started, "I'm gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay gay! And that's not going to stop!"

"Get out of my office." Paul quietly and angrily said.

But Dave chuckled in his face.

"Now look who's ignoring all my attempts at communication with _you._"

Paul slowly stood up, hands placed on his desk, eyes darting through his son.

"Now you listen here, boy," Paul angrily and quietly began, "If you think-"

"Think what, Dad?" Dave quietly replied, inching closer to his Dad's angry face, "That I'll get a spanking? That my Dad won't love me anymore because I like guys?"

Paul sneered at Dave.

"You've got a bright future, Dave." Paul quietly began, "But I don't want to see it."

Dave's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why, Dad? Why?" Dave implored.

Paul leaned back a little, thinking over his words carefully.

"You drove your mother away from me."

Dave was stunned. Dave's mother left home when he was eleven. If it wasn't for Azimio's words that day before the state championship, he wouldn't have gotten the truth. He quietly thanked God for Azimio.

"No, Dad." Dave confidently began, "_You_ drove Mom away. She was too weak to stand up for herself and her son, _but I'm not_."

"You and your homo self drove her away from me." Paul absently repeated.

"Your hate drove her away."

The two men just stared at each other, the impasse evident.

"Dad, I've struggled for so-"

"Oh," Paul interrupted, "I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of all these homos in the world, wah, wah, wahing about their boo hoo lives."

Dave did his best to keep his temper under control. Paul must've sensed it because he dug deeper.

"What?" Paul cockily began, "You think we wanted a fag for a son?"

Dave lost it. He lunged at his Dad's lapels and brought him right up in Dave's face.

"Stop it!" Dave roared. He glared at his father for potentially the last time.

"Get this through your thick skull." Dave quietly began. "Matt and I are going to Missouri together."

Paul's eyes narrowed at the mention of Matt's name.

"And we will be together. It's up to you to accept or reject us, Dad. No gray area. And I _won't_ let you interfere with our relationship."

Paul's eyes widened a little.

"That's right, Dad." Dave gently began, "I love Matt. We plan on having a future together. And you've _got_ to get over your issues with me being gay."

And then, Dave's voice softened to a whisper.

"Because I love you Dad. But I can't let you in my life if there's no mutual respect."

The two men then looked at each other. Dave tried to figure out what was going on in his Dad's head. But Paul revealed nothing – just a blank stare. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to leave things the way they were, but his Dad was being no help.

Slowly, Dave turned and walked out of the room. Had he turned around, he would've seen a tear escape Paul's right eye.

.

The day after graduation, the boys were sitting in Matt's room, getting packed. Dave had gone home while his Dad was still at the school and packed up most of his clothes. The bus trip to Missouri would be ten and a half hours. Dave and Matt weren't looking forward to it.

"So," Matt eagerly began, "here's your iPod." He handed the iPod to Dave.

"Batteries are charged, so you should be fine." Matt said. "Oh, and I packed my laptop in my suitcase because I didn't think the bus would have WiFi, but I'm not so sure now."

Dave was silent.

Matt finally looked at his boyfriend, who was lost in thought.

"Dave?" Matt asked. When Dave didn't respond, he placed his thin fingers under Dave's chin and turned his head towards him. Dave had a pensive look on his face.

"We're really doing it, Matt." Dave quietly announced. "We're really going to college."

Matt understood what Dave wasn't saying. Dave was an _out_ college athlete. He would be the nation's first in a hopefully long line of gay college athletes.

"You're pretty brave, Dave." Matt announced. He leaned down and placed a heady kiss on Dave's lips. Dave grasped the back of Matt's head and held firmly. The kiss lingered and was passionate. Finally, they broke apart, but didn't separate very much from each other.

"Are you scared?" Matt quietly asked.

Dave thought for a second before answered.

"Yeah." Dave boyishly replied.

Matt couldn't help but smile.

"Well, don't worry grizzly." Matt smiled. "You're gonna be a helluva football player!"

Dave couldn't help but smile. He really loved Matt. And Matt really loved him; nothing could ever get in the way of how much cared Matt for and loved Dave, his grizzly.

"You really think so?" Dave asks suddenly more serious staring at Matt not daring to look away as he grabs his hand gently for some reassurance that everything was really going to be okay. He knew Matt wouldn't lie to him. He was just so scared; scared of leaving Lima into the unknown that was in Missouri. He was going to be not only out of the closet but be an out football player. This would be a scary thought for anyone if they were in Dave's shoes. He's glad he had Matt to help him through of all his doubts and insecurities. If Dave wasn't already in love with Matt he would swear at that moment he could fall in love all over again.

Dave looked up into those blue eyes of his boyfriend and he found his answer. Matt's eyes were so full of love for the boy in front of him that he didn't need to verbalize out loud at Dave's question. They really were going to be okay.

Dave moved closer to Matt, their foreheads touching, arms linked onto each other's side, noses touching ever so lightly both staring down at the floor. They stayed like this for a few minutes enjoying the embrace until Matt speaks breaking the warm cocoon they created.

"I hate to really break this up, but we're gonna be late for the bus grizzly." Matt whispers softly chuckling lowly as Dave groaned clearly not wanting to move. They break up their little embrace but not before Dave tugged on Matt's shoulder pulling him into a hug whispering into his ear. Dave had his eyes closed as he was opening up his heart. Dave Karofsky meant everything he said – he really _was_ in love and wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know Matt, I could love you forever, and no one can stop us from being happy. They can try but we have each other and I love you so much." Dave says pulling out of the hug as he opened his eyes watching Matt. Matt in return was doing the same.

Matt's heart melted at those words as he could cry but held back. He didn't want to be a mess when they got to the bus station. Instead Matt again pulled Dave back into one final hug. About fifteen minutes later they said their goodbyes to Matt's parents.

.


End file.
